Class is in Session
by Batmarcus
Summary: Heroes aren't always the most obvious of people. The likes of All Might give you an idea of what a hero should look like. However, not many people would peg a seemingly homeless orphan or a gang of delinquents as hero material, especially not Izuku Midoriya or Momo Yaoyorozu. Co-Authored with Lord Zeppelin! *REWRITE posted on Lord Zeppelins profile*
1. Prologue Seven Years Before

**A/N: Hello everyone welcome to the new version of mine and Max's story Class is in Session. I just deleted the old version earlier today, we finished this late night and now here we are, we hope you like it. Thanks of course to MaxGentlman1, my friend co-author and beta for this story! Check out his solo stories he's awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the canon characters of My Hero/Boku no Hero Academia. We do own all the OC's featured in this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Musutafu, Japan. Seven Years Ago-**

A little boy was walking alone through the city, his blonde hair long and matted covering dark purple eyes. As he walked people turned a blind eye or deliberately looked away. He was tired, cold and most importantly of all, at least for him right now, hungry. He was so hungry and thirsty in fact that he almost wished he hadn't run away. Almost. But he knew that running had been the right thing to do.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _He was suspended in a large vat filled with dark green and grey liquid. In front of him was what could only be called a purple mist with glowing yellow eyes dressed in a suit. The mist looked down at a console and then over to another man dressed in a black suit._

" _The quirk seems to have stabilised well, Master." The mist said carefully._

" _Excellent, I expected nothing less, though I wish we hadn't had to raise this particular project so slowly." The man in the black suit said as they let the liquid drain from the tube. The boy slowly landed on his feet as he was handed a pair of black pants and black shirt._

" _So what are you going to do with it?" Asked a teenage boy with long blue hair, and pale skin sounding almost bored._

" _Now that we can be sure the quirk has manifested properly, I am going to have him altered. Changed so that his very appearance will be a blight to All Might." The man said._

" _Changed? What do you mean dad? I don't want to change!" The boy said backing away._

" _Aw, isn't that sweet? The Nomu thinks he's a person." The Teenage Boy said tauntingly as the boy began to back away from them all._

" _No, no! Leave me alone!" He said staggering and stumbling backward and falling over._

" _Be still child it won't hurt for long." The Mist said beginning to expand around him._

" _No! Stay away from me! I said STAY AWAY!" The boy shouted his eyes glowing bright purple as suddenly a wave of force blasted from him in all directions. It shattered the instruments, and computers all around him._

 _More importantly the three men in the room, not expecting something quite so strong, were flung backward. The teen crashed through a computer bank the mist dissipated before forming in the suit slumped against a wall. The man in the black suit had been flung backwards and hit a wall slumping against it._

 _Without thinking, still terrified, the boy ran, sprinting to the door down several hallways moving faster than he ever had before he stumbled out into the streets and kept running as fast as his feet could carry him._

 **-Flashback Ends-**

* * *

That had been nearly three or four days ago from what he could tell. That time between then and now became a bit of a blur to him. All that he could really remember doing was running as fast as he could for as long as he could. The results of which were him being exhausted, dehydrated, and near starving to death.

He licked his tongue across his dry, chapped, and cracked lips. He had to eat and drink something before he keeled over. His stomach growled seemingly in agreement with his thoughts.

However he had no real way to get those things. Not without getting himself arrested, which might get him what he wanted, or may not.

As he thought about it all, it began to rain. Looking up somewhat hopefully, he opened his mouth and allowed droplets of water to fall in. Closing his eyes he drank whatever he could manage. Then after a few mouthfuls of water the rain stopped, or rather it stopped hitting him. He could still hear it hitting objects around or above him.

He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see a family of three looking down at him. All three had deep black eyes as well as light skin. The man had long shaggy looking blonde hair, while the woman and her daughter each had long hair as black as their eyes tied into ponytails. All three were smiling down at him as the man held their large umbrella over them all. They all were dressed in expensive looking clothes.

"Hello young man, are you alright?" The woman asked gently.

"Yes, I mean no… I… I don't know," He admitted, starting to tear up a little.

"Hey, don't cry! We can help you!" The girl said, smiling as she squatted down to look him in the eyes.

"No, you can't. No one can," He said bitterly.

"We can. Come on, young man, where's your family live?" The man asked.

"I… I don't really have one anymore I ran from some… bad people," The boy said carefully, he couldn't really tell them who he had run from, mostly because he wasn't sure how much people knew about the man.

"Oh, you poor thing," The woman squatted down beside her daughter placing a hand on the boys shoulder; "Tell you what, why don't you come with us? We can try and find your family, and in the meantime we can keep you safe," She offered.

"Yeah, come on! We have room, it'll be fun!" The girl said excitedly pulling at his arm and trying to get him to move.

"You.., you don't have to do that. Really, I don't want to impose on you all," He said, stunned at the offer.

"Believe me, you wouldn't be. Come on. It's alright," The man said, offering a hand to the boy.

He stared at the hand for a moment as though it were some mystic object and then in addition to the girl pulling at his arm he let them help him up and followed them to a large car not too far away.

As they got in and he admired the inside of the car the girl finally asked "So, what's your name?"

"Yusei… I don't really have a last name. You?" He asked.

"I'm Momo. Momo Yaoyorozu," She said, smiling at him as he, for the first time in a while, smiled back.

* * *

 **-Musutafu Park. Six Months Later-**

Izuku Midoriya was not having a good day. Not at all, which wasn't new for the seven year old, but this day in particular was shaping up bad. He was staring down his… well... he couldn't really say friend. More frenemy?

Katsuki Bakugo, along with a few other boys were all smirking at him as he stood alone in front of another boy.

"Stop hurting him Ka-Chan, you don't have to do this!" Izuku said desperately.

"Get out of the way Deku, you don't want to get hurt too, do you?" Bakugo asked a small explosion going off in his hands.

"If you won't stop then I… I'll stop you myself!" Izuku said still sounding terrified but determined.

"Okay, have it your way Deku!" Bakugo said as he raised his fist, preparing to strike as Izuku closed his eyes, ready to feel pain. However, that pain didn't come. Confused, Izuku opened his eyes and looked up and, to his utter shock and awe, Bakugo's arm was being held back by someone's hand.

"Hey, blondie, leave him alone, will ya?" A new voice said. Izuku and the others looked behind them to see three other kids, two boys and one girl, all glaring at Bakugo and the others. One of them, a young boy about their age with black, messy hair and wearing a green shirt, and appearing to be the source of the voice, was also the one holding the ash blonde boy back by his wrist.

"Hey, you stay out of this! It's none of your business!" Bakugo yelled in anger, turning to them and yanking his wrist free from the boy.

"Really? Because when a bunch of jerks are trying to act tough and seem cool by beating up a couple of defenseless kids, that's when it becomes our business!" The second boy of the three-person group said. He had short brown hair tied into a short ponytail in the back.

"Who the heck do you think you are to call us 'jerks', huh?" One of Bakugo's lackys demanded of the group.

"Right, how could we forget to introduce ourselves?" The boy in green asked in a tone heavy with sarcasm before smirking and gesturing to himself and his comrades, "Name's Yusuke Kobayashi," He said before pointing his thumb toward the girl of the group on his left, who looked similar to the other boy but with purple streaks in her longer hair and softer features.

"This my friend, Jolyne," He said before turning to the other boy.

"And this is her brother, Yamato. Now, like I was saying, blondie, why don't you and your… I wanna say 'friends', turn around and leave before we make you," The boy challenged, cracking his knuckles.

Izuku was in shock. He knew these people, granted it was by reputation only, but still. Though it didn't seem that Bakugo knew of them like he did. If he listened to the rumors and, if half of them were true, this was Yusuke Kobayashi and the Higashikata Siblings. The meanest, toughest, and youngest gang of kid delinquents this side of Tokyo. They were so infamous that they made Bakugo look like a kitten by comparison.

Bakugo, however, seemed unfazed. Almost amused, even.

"Why would any of you want to help Deku? He's a Quirkless nobody. Besides, you all don't look half as tough as rumors say you are. Aren't you supposed to be mean enough that older kids don't even fight you?" Bakugo asked with a chuckle.

"Well, you're welcome to find out," Yamato said.

"Just because he's Quirkless doesn't give you the right to beat on him. Now get lost or get hurt. Final warning," Yusuke said, glaring at the explosive child.

Bakugo's friends chuckled a bit before one of them stepped up with a smirk of confidence as he approached them.

"Why should we be afraid of you guys? I bet you're not even that tough. You know what I think?" He said as he stepped up to Jolyne and got in her face. "I bet that you're all nothing but talk."

The second the kid said that, Jolyne, fast as a bullet, delivered a powerful punch to the kid's face, knocking him to the ground as something red and white hit the pavement with him as he screamed in pain.

"Aaaaahhhh! My face! M-my tooth!" The kid yelled.

Indeed, what hit the ground was, in fact, the kid's tooth.

"All talk huh?" She asked smirking, before faster than Izuku could keep up with her brother rushed forward hitting Bakugo's other friend right in the stomach, delivering enough force to make the kid keel over in pain.

It did not, however, end there. Once Bakugo had a chance to take in the situation, he was in shock as Jolyne seemed to tap the one who was now bleeding from the mouth on his shoulder. His tooth suddenly floated up off the ground and shot back into place with a very painful sounding

 _ **SQUELCH**_

"So do you want us to spend a few minutes knocking out your teeth over and over or are we done here?" Yusuke asked as Yamato, quick as a flash, appeared beside his sister, helped the other boy up before pushing him back to his friends, before the two stood beside Yusuke.

Knowing that he was outmatched (Or at least the very least outnumbered), Bakugo let out a "Tsk" in annoyance before turning to Izuku and glared at him.

"Alright fine. You got lucky, Deku. Just keep an eye open. They can't always be there to protect you."

"You say that, but we'll see, firework," Jolyne said sticking her tongue out at him. Bakugo's eyes narrowed, but he let out a breath and walked away, his friends walking along in his wake.

Once they were satisfied that the others were not going to turn around and attack, they turned to Izuku, who flinched slightly. He wasn't sure what to expect. What if they wanted something from him? What if they had only saved him so that they could beat him up, or worse, rob him of his pocket money?

"Sheesh, will you calm down. You look like your going to piss your pants from fear any second now," Yusuke said in a somewhat annoyed-sounding voice as he looked down at the green-haired boy.

This made Izuku flinch a bit at the boy's somewhat crass language. Though, if he was being honest, he wasn't too far off the mark.

"Look, are you okay or what?" He asked with a somewhat quizzical look on his face.

Straightening up and steeling himself a bit, Izuku tried his best to look the taller boy in the eye, but failed miserably as he mumbled somewhat incoherently.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," He said under his breath, utterly afraid.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked, sounding intimidating, even though he didn't seem to be trying.

"I said, 'Yes, I'm fine'!" Izuku yelped out in utter terror and dread of what the boy could do to him.

"Alright then," Yusuke said, his eyes closed as he turned on his heel and started walking away. "Come on, guys," He said as the group began to take their leave.

"Hey, wait! So that's it? I mean… you aren't going to hurt me or anything?" Izuku asked carefully, preparing to run if they said yes.

"Nope," Yusuke said, popping the 'p' as they turned to face Izuku again.

"Why? Should we want to?" Yamato asked casually and Izuku backed away, waving his arms back and forth at a frantic pace.

"No, no, I mean I'm not a threat to you, why would you want to? It's just… thank you. All of you seriously saved me and I appreciate it," He said. They all smiled a little at that.

"Well we saw you standing up for that other kid, even though you didn't have to. Seems this was the least we could do. You've got guts," Jolyne said.

"Yeah, though do you really know how to fight? Your stance was… sloppy," Yamato chuckled as Izuku shook his head.

"No, but I had to do something right? A hero wouldn't back down and I… really want to be one someday," He admitted after a pause.

Yusuke stared at him, eyebrow raised, and then gestured to the twins. The three fell into a kind of huddle and Izuku couldn't hear them for a few moments as they conversed. He was starting to wonder if they expected him to leave when the huddle broke apart.

"Okay then. Well, congratulations, kid. Welcome to our little club," Yusuke said, smiling and offering his hand.

"Wait, what!?" Izuku asked, completely stunned.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. "I said 'welcome to our little club'. If you want in, of course. You seem like a good guy, and we can respect that. So? What do ya say?" He asked.

"I mean… I… you guys aren't like a gang, are you?" Izuku asked.

"No, at least not exactly. We only fight when the situation calls for it or if Yusuke's big mouth gets us in a situation," Jolyne said.

"That happened one time!" Yusuke said indignantly.

"Five times," Yamato corrected.

"Nearly six if you count those kids from Hosu City," Jolyne.

"One, six, who's really counting?" Yusuke asked, seeming unfazed by the twins taunting but offering Izuku his hand again.

"We can teach you to fight that way even without a quirk, at least so you can defend yourself. Besides, you're our friend now we'll be there too," He said. Izuku seemed to pause for a moment and then, nervously smiling, shook the other boy's hand.

"Welcome to the club, kid. Now where do you live? it's getting dark out and I bet mom's getting ready to start stressing about where the hell I am," He sighed.

Izuku gave them directions and together, the four of them went off into the city, away from the setting sun. Izuku couldn't help but smile. For the first time in years, he had real friends. And for the first time in a long time… He was happy.

* * *

 ** **A/N: So ends chapter 1...not much to say here really. We hope you liked it leave a review, fav or follow all that good stuff. See you next chapter!****


	2. A Fated Meeting

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 2! We hope you like it! A lot of thought went into this one and the set up of it. We are happy with it how it turned out though, and we manage to set up a fair bit as well you'll see. Anyways thanks of course to MaxGentlman 1 my co-author and beta.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own the series we just own the OC's!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Seven years had passed, and Izuku's life had certainly taken an upswing since he had met Yusuke, Jolyne, and Yamato. Apart from having friends, he caught a lot less flack for being a Quirkless kid. He could even defend himself reasonably well thanks to them teaching him how to fight.

He was even in decent shape as opposed to the twig he would have been without them around. Even Bakugo had… mostly given up on picking on him. Now, however, he was in school and honestly, it being about the middle of the year, he was starting to somehow get both bored and anxious with the whole thing.

Despite being quirkless, he still wanted to be a hero and it was nearly time to try and get into a hero course program. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed where the teacher was in role call. Then he heard him call out:

"Kobayashi, Yusuke."

There was not response, Izuku looked around. Occasionally, Yusuke was there and just not really listening, but no, his seat in class was empty. He looked over to his other two friends both of whom rolled their eyes and pointed upwards.

He let out a sigh and and nodded. So Yusuke was at school, just not in class.

"So, he's decided to skip class again," The teacher said with a sigh. "So be it," He finished before continuing taking attendance.

Izuku, Jolyne, and Yamato all glanced to one another. This was the fourth time in as many weeks that Yusuke has skipped class. They didn't know why, but today seemed different then the other times. Luckily, they knew exactly where to find him.

Unluckily, they didn't really have the time to go and get him. Well, Yamato could, but they weren't supposed to use quirks in school. Bakugo was simply smirking to himself.

"Well now today we are going to talk careers, now I would just pass out aptitude tests, but before I do that lets be honest with ourselves you all plan on attending the hero course right!?" He asked as the room burst into cheers with people showing off their quirks in small ways.

"Yes, yes you all have some very impressive quirks, but please calm down no quirk use in class!" He said.

"Hey! Teach don't lump me in with this bunch of losers!" Bakugo said waving them all off like they were nothing more than a bunch of flies.

"Hey~ What the hell you?! Think you're better than us, Katsuki!?" One boy yelled as the others all glared at the blonde.

"Much as I hate to admit this he's got a point with some of you. I mean what about you eyeball kid! When will your quirk possibly be needed? They don't stretch far enough for effective surveillance," Yamato said honestly.

"Yeah, and no one wants to be tied up in eye veins plus it probably hurts," Jolyne said giving a disgusted shudder as said kid looked down in slight shame at their brutal honesty.

One of Bakugo's...Izuku still hesitated to really call most who hung around Bakugo "friend" so "croney" maybe? He was going to go with croney, laughed until Jolyne looked right at him, eyebrows raised.

"Hey, at least he's a nice enough guy. You're an asshole, and your quirk sucks! I mean, honestly, Extendo-Fingers, how is your quirk in any way useful?!" She asked, shutting the boy up.

"Wait! I know! He can change lightbulbs without ever getting a stool!" Yamato said in mock amazement, getting some laughter at the other boy's expense.

"Okay, settle down. Jolyne, Yamato, behave yourselves. Just because your quirks are seemingly better doesn't give you the right to make fun of others," The teacher said, giving a small side glance toward Bakugo, who didn't care to notice.

"So, blondie gets away with mocking Izuku all the time and we get in trouble for mocking his friend this one time. Hardly seems fair," Jolyne muttered to herself from her seat behind Izuku and he smiled a little at her statement.

* * *

Class passed relatively quickly all things considered as they were each given forms to fill out for any of the many High schools they had to choose from. As Izuku was packing up his bag for the day, Yamato and Jolyne were waiting for him.

Before they could leave Bakugo's crony approached them seeming angry. Which honestly wasn't a surprise to Izuku as he had often wondered if hanging around Bakugo somehow gave you similar anger issues.

"You! You two think you can get away with embarrassing me like that?" He demanded.

The siblings looked at each other then back at him and said together, "Yes, we do."

There was no tone of taunting or arrogance, just seemingly a statement of fact from them. He glared raising his hand finger extending only to find Yamato now gripping his fingers tight in one hand.

"Please drop your hand. We've done this before and, let's be real here, Bakugo is the only actual threat and I don't want more detention. I just got out of the last round of it." Yamato said, sounding very bored with proceedings.

The other boy glared at him. He didn't budge at all, just looking back at him. After a moment he huffed and nodded as Yamato let him go with an approving nod. Bakugo, who had watched the whole exchange, gave a sneer.

"Whatever, I get that you all are probably going to apply, but do me, yourselves, and him a favor and don't let Deku apply to UA. I'm going to be the best and you all might stand a chance, all he'll do is get in everyone's way." He said as Izuku looked down slightly ashamed.

"Hey, back off, Bakugo!" Jolyne said narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, Izuku would make a much better hero than you," Yamato added. Bakugo scoffed as he left the room.

"Too bad he'll never get the chance to prove it," He called back as he left the classroom.

Izuku looked down and sighed a bit before he felt a hand placed on each of his shoulders. Looking up, he found Yamato and Jolyne smiling at him.

"Hey, don't let him get to you," Jolyne said with a kind smile, causing the green-haired boy to smile as well.

"Come on, we should probably go get Yusuke," Yamato said as the other two nodded and Izuku finally spoke: "You think his mom's going to get mad at us for not stopping him from skipping again?"

"I don't really see how she could, it's not like we tell him to skip," Jolyne said as they all carefully peered around a corner making sure there were no teachers watching.

"Well, yeah and I guess we did make sure that he got all the way to school this time," Izuku said, chuckling a bit as they made their way to the staircase up to the roof.

* * *

Sure enough as they expected, Yusuke was lounging in one of four lawn chairs, headphones over his ears and looking half asleep. When the door opened he spun around, finger raised like a gun before he noticed it was them and lowered his hand, sliding his headphones back and placing them around his neck.

"So, I miss anything important?" He asked as they each took a seat beside him.

"No, not really," Yamato said, handing him the UA registration forms only.

"Figured as much that's why I didn't bother today, well that and it's Friday," He yawned as Jolyne rolled her eyes.

"Sure, but you know you can't get away with this much more right?" Izuku offered and Yusuke shrugged noncommittally.

"I just don't see what I have to gain from a bunch of teachers who've already written me off as a lost cause," Yusuke said in slight contempt.

"The only reason they treat you like a delinquent is because you continue to act like one. You skip class, get into fights, and let's not forget about your uniform," Yamato said, pointing to Yusuke's school uniform.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well for one thing, you dyed it green when it's supposed to be black," Jolyne countered.

"Oh please, you all know I look way better in green anyway," Yusuke said with a wave of his hand. "Now come on. School's over and we're sticking around for some reason," He joked with his trademark smirk as he led the way down the stairs, out of the building, and off the school grounds.

* * *

"So, Bakugo cause any problems?" Yusuke asked as they cut under a bridge to get into the city a little faster.

"No more than usual, he was an irritant," Yamato sighed.

"He layed off pretty quick. At least by Bakugo's standards," Izuku said.

"Well, look on the bright side, once we get into UA, and he doesn't, we won't have to deal with him anymore," Yusuke said with confidence.

"If I even get in," Izuku sighed.

"You will, even if you don't make the hero course, you could always go into general studies or the support course. You don't have to be on the battlefield to be a hero," Jolyne said confidently.

Before Izuku could respond they all heard a sloshing sound. Turning around their eyes widened as a large, green sludge monster emerged from the sewer. It grew two large eyes and a mouth smirking at them.

"Well, look what we have here! Four meat suits for me to choose from!" It said, towering above them before it rushed them. They all reflexively fell into defensive stances. For all the good it did them against a wall of slime they might as well have thrown a rock at it.

They were each knocked to the ground as the sludge monster dragged Izuku in. "Perfect! Small and unassuming! You'll do 'til I can get out of town. I wasn't expecting him to be here. I need to bail fast!"

Izuku's friends stood up and rushed in trying to dig Izuku out of the sludge that was now rushing into his mouth. It knocked them backwards, sending them flying down the street and into the sides of the bridge.

Yusuke, who was closest stood up pointing his finger at the monster which began to glow bright blue before Jolyne forced his arm down.

"You can't shoot it, your more likely to hurt Izuku then you are him!" She said panicked slightly.

"Well can't you, I don't know, break him down or something!?" He demanded.

"Same problem. I would have to have to somehow keep him and Izuku separate from each other including all the liquid in Izuku's body!"

He growled as they prepared to charge in again only for the manhole cover in front of them to burst open, flying into the air and bouncing off to the side. A mountain of a man emerged from the manhole, muscles bulging dressed in a white shirt and camo pants.

"Have not fear, you are safe! Now that I AM HERE that is!" He said with a wide smile on his face, a grocery bag in one hand as he reeled back his fist.

 **"TEXAS SMASH!"** He cried bringing his fist forward in a powerful punch, a giant gust of wind blew forward, seeming to slam into the villian who tried to hold form only to essentially splatter leaving Izuku to fall to the ground. He was caught by Yamato, who seemed to appear beneath him in an instant.

"All Might?" Izuku muttered before passing out.

There was silence for a moment as they all stood in shock, because Izuku had been exactly on the mark, not that any of them had expected him to be wrong. It really was All Might, the greatest hero in the world, standing before them.

"Holy shit," Yusuke breathed out as All Might set down his bag and took out two two liter bottles of soda.

"Drink one of those for me please," He said, starting on the other as the three of them downed the soda numbly just staring at the man as they checked to be sure Izuku was alright.

Once the bottles were empty he took them and, in an impressive display, swept the sludge into the bottle at high speed.

"I..Uh… I could help with that if you want?" Yamato offered nervously as the number 1 hero glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow before holding up his hand.

"No need, young citizen. I can handle it just fine. After all, you are all unlicensed to handle villains like this. Don't want you getting in trouble for helping me, afterall! HA HA HA!" He said with a hearty laugh, his smile ever present upon his face.

Yamato nodded as they watched him scoop up the rest in the other bottle and then screw the lids on tight. He looked to Izuku.

"Is that young man going to be alright?" He asked.

"He seems like he'll be fine. He's breathing alright. I think he'll just be a little shook up, all things considered," Jolyne said having carefully looked her friend over.

"Good! Well then I should be going," All Might said stretching his legs before Yusuke spoke up.

"Wait! Could you maybe sign his notebook for him? He's a huge fan and I know it would mean a lot to him," He said, digging out Izuku's hero notebook and glancing at the cover.

"Wow. Hey guys, he's on volume thirteen now!" He called over to them before handing the book and a pen to All Might who took both and even flipped through and read some of the notes while looking for a blank page.

"Really? Huh I thought he was only on ten," Yamato said, impressed.

 _'There are twelve more volumes as detailed as this!?'_ All Might thought, glancing down at the Green Haired boy, impressed by his dedication to heroism as he signed his notebook.

"Hey, uh, so I don't know if you recognize me, but you know my grandma," Yusuke said, both awkwardly yet serious.

All Might gave another hearty laugh; "I'm sorry young man, but I have met many people in my time as a Pro Hero. I am not sure if I recall your grandmother," He said politely, preparing to take off just as Izuku was coming around.

"Wait! This is different! She said she helped train you! She has a picture of you with my family, holding me as a baby!" Yusuke said.

That stopped All Might from leaping off as he turned to face him again, taking a good look at him and then his jaw dropped almost comically.

"Yusuke!? Yusuke Kobayashi!? My goodness, has it really been so long!?" He asked his smile widening as Yusuke's friends jaws dropped now.

"Wait, you know him?" Jolyne asked stunned as Yusuke turned to face them.

"Why so shocked? I told you guys my Grandma helped train All Might." He said.

"Yeah, but who would ever believe you when you say that?! Holy crap, you know All Might!" Yamato exclaimed in pure shock.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence guys," Yusuke muttered as Izuku woke up and gaped at All Might.

"Oh my gosh it really is All Might! I thought I must have been going crazy, or losing oxygen!" He said excitedly.

"Well to be fair you were, but not to the point of hallucination," Jolyne said as Izuku scrambled to try and get All Might to sign his book only to discover he already had and begging to thank him while bowing so fast they were convinced he was just going to fling himself to the ground face first.

All Might began to stretch again, "Thank you all again; and Yusuke, I will be sure to visit your Grandmother soon! If you see her before me tell her I said hello! Now stand back, I'm taking off!" He said squatting to jump.

"Hey wait!" Izuku said desperately.

"No time, but thank you all for your continued support!" He called out, leaping off the ground, creating a gust of wind from the point of takeoff.

"Wow. You know he's a lot bigger in person than he looks on TV," Jolyne said.

"Yeah, he is and… Jolyne?"

"What?"

"Where did Izuku and Yamato go?" Yusuke asked. Her eyes went wide as she looked around, seeing that it was just them.

"Uh… I have no idea," She admitted.

* * *

 **With All Might**

All Might had been gliding for roughly ten seconds or so when he noticed he wasn't gliding as swiftly as usual. Looking down at his legs he was surprised to see Izuku hanging onto his leg and Yamato just barely hanging onto Izuku.

"Hey, let go! I love my fans, but this is too much!" All Might said trying to gently nudge them off.

"No way we can't let go now! We're flying! If we let go we'll die!" Izuku said and All Might stopped pushing.

"Oh, that's a good point," He said.

"Please, All Might, I just have so much I want to ask you!" Izuku said.

"I was just trying to get him to let go, but his grip was stronger than I thought!" Yamato shouted over the roaring wind.

"Alright, alright, keep your heads down!" All Might said as they nodded and buried their faces in their own arms.

All Might looked around for a safe spot to land, even as he felt a drop of blood fly from his mouth.

' _Nearly at my limit! Shit!'_ He thought to himself finally sighting a building and safely landing them all on it.

"Izuku! That was without a doubt the dumbest thing you've done in… probably the entire time I've known you! We both could have died!" Yamato scolded.

"I'm sorry I just I had so many questions, and I saw him leaving and I panicked okay!? Actually now that I think about it, how did you even grab onto me anyway?" Izuku asked.

"Really you have to ask that?" Yamato asked.

 **Yamato Higashikata! His quirk: Acceleration! His quirk allows him to accelerate to extreme speeds to the point that to him it looks like nothing is moving, allowing him to do a lot or deal massive damage in the blink of an eye! The quirk does have a cool down time after using it and can only be used for a few seconds by his perspective!**

"Right. Your quirk. Well sorry about that," Izuku said as All Might nodded.

"Your friend is right. What was highly irresponsible of you. Try and get through the door and someone will let you in." All Might said, gesturing to the door on the roof before turning away from them.

"Wait! I still have questions!" Izuku tried.

"No! I'm sorry but I have to get going." All Might said in a stern tone.

"I have to know though!" Izuku said his tone sounding so desperate that All Might even had to pause and listen.

He was lost in his thoughts for a second. He clenched his fists at his sides and stared at his idol.

"Is it possible to become a hero, even if I don't have a quirk!? I'm just a normal kid with good friends, but no powers of his own. Could I ever hope to be someone like you!?" Izuku asked, his whole body shaking.

Yamato stood behind him a small smile on his face as he stared at his friend and then at All Might. All Might had turned his head to look at Izuku with an almost speculating look.

"Without a quirk, huh?" He asked aloud, seeming like he was just repeating the words to be sure he had heard him right.

All Might actually let out a breathe and turned to face them as Izuku started to talk again. "People say that I don't have a chance. That without my friends and with no powers, I am some sort of weakling, but I want to prove them wrong! Ever since I was a kid, I thought that saving people was the coolest thing you could do, that being a pro meant something. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe, and be the kind of hero everyone in the world looks up to, just like you!" He said smiling.

All Might looked down at them both and then he smiled; "Young man, listen I… I believe that anyone can be a hero, even someone like you." All Might started before they caught a hint of strain on his face and steam began to come off him.

"Uh, All Might are you okay?" Yamato asked as the steam became thicker.

'Not here, not now.' All Might thought as the steam covered him.

"All Might?" Izuu asked in confusion as when the smoke cleared and, in place of the mighty hero, was a small, decrepit and all around fragile looking man. Needless to say, the boys were quite shocked at this.

"Aaaaahhh! What happened?! Where's All Might?!" They yelled in unison, panicking at the sight of the skin-and-bones man before them.

"You! You're not him are you!? Your a fake, an imposter!" Izuku accused, pointing as the man shook his head.

"I assure you I am the real All Mi- Blegh!" He started before he started, well, there was no other word for it, throwing up blood, which grossed them out and did nothing to calm either of them.

"Gross. Also, why do you look so… twig-ish? I think that's the right word here," Yamato said.

"You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing, trying to look buff?" The stick person of a man asked and they both nodded.

"Well, best way to explain it is I'm like that," All Might said.

"This… this can't be real! All Might is a giant of a man who saves everyone! He defeats obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile," Izuku said and, surprisingly, the man nodded.

"Yeah, and in my heyday I was that and nothing more, but there is something you should know and that is there's plenty of fear behind that smile," He said sitting down and gesturing for them both to do the same, which they did, sitting cross legged in front of him.

"I'm counting on you both to keep your mouths shut, not to go talking about this online or telling your friends, at least not yet. Alright?" He asked and they nodded again.

He pulled up the left side of his shirt and they both gasped. There was a large, grotesque scar taking up most of the left side of his chest, centering around what looked to have one been a fresh, but still dark red puncture wound.

"Pretty gross, right? I got this in a big fight five years back. My respiratory system is basically destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have worn me out, they did what they can, but it can't be fixed from here. Right now, I can only do hero work for about three, maybe four hours a day. Rest of the time this is what I look like," He said seriously.

"Whoa," Yamato muttered, his face full of wide-eyed disbelief.

"Five years ago? You mean the fight with Toxic Chainsaw!?" Izuku asked.

"Well you know your stuff, huh? But no, the punk landed some good hits but he couldn't bring me down. Most of the world has never heard of this fight. I and a few others did everything we could to keep it under wraps. After all I have to be the guy always smiling; The Symbol of Peace. People need to look at me and think 'I am never afraid'." He said, giving them a slight smile.

"The truth is I smile often to hide the fear inside. It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. Pro heroes are always having to risk our lives, and some villains just can't be beaten without powers. However can you be a hero…? The best I can tell you right now is maybe, but not without a quirk. I just might have an idea for you though," He started, standing up and walking towards the door, gesturing for them to follow.

 _'This kid might just have what it takes, I'll have to test his metal somehow but maybe…'_ All Might thought

Seeing no other choice, they did. As he walked down the stairs, he continued talking. "First we have to get this guy down to..."

He paused, eyes bulging as he started to pat down his pants pocket and look around on the ground.

"Shit! I must have dropped him mid-flight!" All Might exclaimed in slight panic. Almost as if confirming his theory, they all heard a large bang and looking, out the window, they saw a black cloud of smoke rising from a few blocks away.

"Well, that can't be good," Yamato said as they all made a beeline down the stairs and towards where the smoke was coming from.

* * *

After several minutes of sprinting, they arrived at the spot to find a group of civilians gathered behind a safety barricade watching as the sludge villain forced the responding heroes back. All Might hung towards the back of the crowd, but the two boys made their way to the front.

They were unsurprised to find Yusuke and Jolyne near the front as well. "Guys, what's going on?" Yamato asked.

"Where have you guys been?" Yusuke asked.

"Long story, tell you later. First: this," Yamato said in a rushed tone.

"Well, the villain from earlier somehow got away, and the heroes around can't really touch him, Mt. Lady can't even actually get to him," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, and he has another hostage, I think it's a student, but I can't tell," Jolyne said

Looking down the alleyway where the sludge monster was rampaging, Izuku saw explosions emanating from it. When it turned in their direction, the group of students were utterly surprised to find that the sludge monster had none other than Bakugo in its clutches.

He was struggling to free himself from the slimey prison and letting off explosions to try and blow away the monster. However, all that resulted in doing was setting fire to the surrounding buildings.

The group could hear some of the Pro Heroes that were on the scene yell over all the commotion. Saying how none of them had the quirk to beat the monster or how they were too busy controlling the fires or the crowds.

Then the civilians began to ask the question that Yusuke and Jolyne both had: "Where was All Might? Why wasn't he coming to help the heroes?"

Yamato's eyes widened. All Might. Had he reached his time limit for the day!? Did that mean he wasn't helping because he couldn't!?

Meanwhile, Izuku was going through a mental shift of his own.

' _If I hadn't grabbed All Might then the villain wouldn't have escaped. He wasted all his energy, his time, on me! I've got to do something, but what can I do? Without a quirk… someone will come along. A real hero, I'm sure. I...'_ Izuku's thoughts stopped when he saw Bakugo's actually scared looking face nearly covered by the villain.

All Might was berating himself. ' _I was so worried about time limit! Spilling my guts to those kids! I can't even save a kid! I'm pathetic! I'm not a real hero!'_ He thought.

"HEY KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A pro hero, Death Arms, he recalled him being named, shouted out.

All Might's head shot up as he saw Izuku sprint past the barricade and towards the villain, his face panicked as he hurled his backpack at the villain's face. Something managed to poke it in the eye, taking away it's focus.

The boy inside managed to take in a breath and even over all the chaos All Might could hear his voice. "What the hell, Deku!? What are you doing here!?" He demanded.

"I… I don't know! My body just started moving and Ka-chan, despite it all, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!" Izuku said, sounding frantic as All Might's eyes widened and he hardened his resolve.

 _'No! I have to do something! No matter the cost!'_ He thought as he slowly began to bulk up.

Izuku's friends were watching in surprise and terror as he ran forward. They each tried to make a grab for him, but he was already trying to dig Bakugo out. They all looked to each other, nodding and making to go and help him.

Yamato activated his quirk and then as he made to move he froze. While moving so fast, he often noticed things that had not been obvious before. In this case, what had been a blur, was now clearly a bulked up All Might.

He smiled deactivating his quirk in time to stop the other two as the sludge villain's arm came down.

"Yamato, what the hell are you thinking?! Izuku's…" Yusuke started and then paused as the dust cleared and All Might stood blocking the arm.

"I really, am pathetic. I was hesitating! I never even told you the traits to make a great champion, but you've proved to me that you're more than live up to the ideal!" All Might said, breaking his arm free and grabbing one of each boy's arms.

"Pro's are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!" All Might said bringing back his other arm.

"Damn you, All Might!" The villain said, aiming for a hit of his own, but was too late. All Might pulled his left arm away, freeing Bakugo and Izuku from the sludge even as he brought his right arm forward.

 **"DETROIT SMASH!"** He screamed, landing a solid uppercut.

The world seemed to explode around them all. A whirlwind of pure force and power radiating from All Mights blow. Mt. Lady even had to shield a few people from the raging winds. Once those died down, All Might stood panting a little, but the boys were safe, though unconscious.

Everyone stood stunned and wide-eyed. Then Jolyne noticed something.

"Guys, it's raining," She said, stunned as they all looked up to the sky.

"Look at the clouds! They're still moving!" Yusuke said in awe.

"He just punched… the sky!" Yamato said, trying to wrap his mind around how strong that blow had to have been to even achieve that.

Then people began to cheer as All Might held up his arm in his signature victory pose. "All Might saved the day with a single punch! He's so amazing!" People called out, gathering to try and talk to the man, who stared down at Izuku and smiled a bit bigger before engaging the press and getting the other gathered heroes to help him gather the sludge villain again.

As this all happened, Yusuke and the gang ran up to Izuku and helped him to his feet. He was semi-conscious and a bit out of it, but he seemed otherwise alright. They carried him over to an ambulance that was on the scene where Bakugo was being looked over by some medics and EMTs.

Izuku soon came to from his shaken state as he sat up from where he lay on the gurney. Once he did, they noticed that All Might, who was now free from the crowd of reporters and zealous fans, to Bakugo's and the gang's surprise, came over to them with a wide smile on his face.

"I'll have to leave soon. But before I go, I must say that you were very brave, both of you. Especially you, young man," He said to Izuku. "It may have been a reckless move to do what you did, but you proved what a hero should be: Brave, valiant, and a little bit foolhardy," He said with a hearty laugh as Izuku felt his heart grow in his chest at being praised by his idol.

"If I may, I'd like to shake your hand, young sir," The hero said, holding out his left hand for Izuku to shake. To say that Izuku was starstruck was an understatement as he took the hand shook it with fervor. From where he sat a couple of meters away from Izuku, Bakugo felt a tick mark form on his forehead from the anger he felt that his greatest idol was congratulating his former friend.

With a nod All Might rushed off into the distance, the reporters and fans all dispersed now that the hero of the hour had taken his leave. Izuku got chewed out by a few of the other pros, which his friends allowed to a point as it had been incredibly reckless.

Soon enough though, the four found themselves on the same route that all this had started from, on the way to Izuku's place.

* * *

"So seriously, where did you guys go? What all happened!?" Yusuke asked .

"I… well we… see I sort of grabbed onto All Mights leg and then Yamato tried to stop me with his quirk and, long story short, we ended up on a rooftop. I also think we might have accidentally helped the sludge guy escape," Izuku said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked at the other two who hadn't been there and was honestly surprised that neither had hit him over the head.

"That could have gone all sorts of wrong Izuku!" Jolyne said in what the three of them had come to affectionately call her "Parenting Voice".

"I know, I know I just had so many questions and I… wasn't thinking. I just got lucky that things worked out in the end," He sighed.

"Yeah, you really did," Yusuke said rolling his eyes, but smirking still before giving a hard pat to his friends back, making him stumble forward a bit.

"What you did was still pretty stupid, Izuku. And that's me saying that," Yusuke said with a chuckle.

"Well, you're right. I just… I don't know. I…"

"DEKU!" Shouted a familiar voice from behind them. Turning, they all found Bakugo staring at them.

"What the hell do you want?" Yusuke demanded.

Bakugo was panting, which made them all believe he had run after them. He glared straight at Izuku.

"Listen, I would never ask a weakling like you to help me! Just because you got some attention from All Might, don't think you can look down on me! Got that!? I was fine by myself! You're just a quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a rent-a-cop! You didn't help me! You did nothing, don't forget it! I don't owe you anything!" He yelled, spinning on his heel and stomping off.

"Okay, what even just happened?" Yusuke asked, staring after the blonde.

"I… I think that might have been the closest thing to a thank you I've heard out of Bakugo," Jolyne said seriously.

"And with that single sentence, the world just stops making sense," Yamato shrugged.

"Yeah, well at least things can't get weirder today, right?" Yusuke asked.

"I AM HERE!" All Might said dashing out from an alley just ahead of them and causing all four to fall over in surprise.

"Wait, All Might? What are you doing here? how did you even find us!? And how are reporters not swarming you right now?" Izuku asked.

"Because, I am very observant of both good and evil! I stand for Justice, not sound bites! Because I… I am All Mi-bleh!" He said and the giant flexing man shrank to his skeletal form, freaking out everyone present.

"AAAAAHHH! What happened to the rest of you!?" Jolyne and Yusuke screamed in horrified unison at witnessing their hero turn into less than a shadow of what he's supposed to look like.

"Sorry kids, not gonna explain it twice in one day," All Might said with a grin, a drop of blood escaping the bottom left corner of his mouth.

"Twice?" Jolyne asked confused.

"Hang on I'll explain," Yamato said as the other two looked to him All Might looked at Izuku.

"Now, I believe I was in the middle of something earlier, Young Man," He said as Izuku nodded very excitedly

"First I came here to thank you, and to finish what I was saying earlier. You told me about your life, and even without a quirk you ran in to save a life anyway. Seeing you, a Quirkless boy, run in like that reminded me of what a hero is supposed to be. You inspired me to act. Thank you," He said smiling.

"B… but it's my fault that he was there at all! I got in the way, ruined your hard work and wasted your energy, not to mention your time. I rushed in without thinking, and I am sorry," Izuku said sadly.

"You know there are stories about every hero, and how they became great. Most have one thing in common, their bodies moved before they even had a chance to think. Almost on their own. Today, that happened to you. You proved to me something I had begun to suspect about you. That you have the drive, bravery, and motivation necessary."

Izuku paused, a feeling of overwhelming joy beginning to wash over him. He started to tear up and even clutched at his heart as if to be sure it was still beating. Yamato, Yusuke, and Jolyne had all stopped to stare at them, as All Might smiled at the green-haired boy.

"Young man, you too can become a hero," He said confidently as Izuku fell to his knees and began to openly weep at the compliment coming from his greatest hero. As his friends gathered around him, smiling, All Might's smile grew and he spoke again.

"I deem you worthy of my power, my quirk is yours to inherit."

This last statement confused all four of them as they stared at him in confusion. He laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Uh, I think we need an explanation please?" Jolyne asked finally.

"Yeah, what do you mean inherit? I'm not sure I understand." Izuku said.

"You should see all your faces right now, don't worry I am not going to force this thing on you." All Might said carefully.

'Well that came out wrong sounding,' Yusuke thought, but choose not to say out loud as All Might kept talking.

"Listen well, young man! This is your choice, do you want to inherit my awesome power or not!?" He asked spraying a little blood from his mouth.

 _'What is he talking about? What is even happening right now?'_ Izuku thought confused.

"If your going to take on my power there are a few things you should know about my abilities. You all can know, but if you do, this is a secret you can't share with anyone who doesn't already know unless I say so," The pro hero said sternly as they all nodded eagerly.

"Good. Journalists, have asked many times over. They guess my quirk is Super Strength or some kind of Invulnerability. When I'm asked in interviews I make jokes and dodge the question. All this is because the people need to believe their Symbol of Peace is a natural born hero like any of them, but I'm not. In fact, there's nothing natural about my ability," He said holding his arms out wide as if to embrace the world.

"I wasn't born with this power, it's a sacred torch passed on to me from someone else!" He said as all their jaws dropped.

"Passed on a quirk? No way!" Izuku stammered.

"Yes way, and you're next. I can give you _my_ abilities!" He said with confidence. Had he or the other two looked at the siblings in that moment, they might have have noticed them exchange surprised glances and a slight nod.

"Wait hold on!" Yusuke said holding up his arms.

"Yeah, this is a lot to process! I mean it's true that no one has ever figured out your quirk. It's a highly debated thing online. It's one of the world's greatest mysteries! However, the idea of passing on a quirk or inheriting it makes no sense to me! I mean I've never heard anything like that before powers are supposed to be unique to each individual! Since the first quirks, no-one's ever been able to just give their's away like a present! That's crazy! If this was true we would have to rethink all we know about quirks to begin with!" Izuku rambled on, drifting off into a state of continuous thinking out loud again.

"Does he do this often?" All Might asked as the other three nodded.

"Just when he has a lot on his mind or is stressed or over focused," Yusuke said, staring at his family friend in bemusement.

All Might nodded, "Look, kid, it sounds like you're overthinking this whole inheritance thing," He said as Izuku continued to mutter. All Might sighed and then semi-shouted to be heard.

"Stop nerding out!" Which did get him to stop and look to All Might.

"You'll need to adjust your reality and accept this new truth! I can give you my power, and that's just on facet of my secret abilities! The true name of my power is... One for All!" All Might said.

"One For All?" The kids muttered together.

"Yes! One person improves the power and then hands it off to another when the time is right! It continues on growing as it's passed along. It is this cultivated power that allows me to save those in need! The truth behind my strength!"

"Wait, why would you entrust this kind of power to me? What if I can't live up to it?" Izuku asked, surprising the others.

"Sure you can! You'd make a great hero! Especially if you had a power like that!" Yusuke said with confidence.

"Yeah, you're brave enough. That's part of why we let you into the group," Jolyne added as Yamato just nodded.

"I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor, and then today I met you all. Once you told me your story, I began to consider testing you to see if you should be considered despite being quirkless. Then I watched you, a Quirkless fanboy run in while we all stood idly by. You tried to save that kid anyway, expecting nothing from it. You acted like a hero!"

Izuku began to cry again and All Might laughed. "Okay, kid, you've got to stop crying if you want to inherit my quirk, come on," He chuckled.

 _'He said so much to encourage me, he even told me the secret behind his powers. Is this what I've been waiting for? Is this my chance? How could I turn him down!?'_ Izuku thought, wiping his eyes and standing with determination.

"Okay, I'll do it! Yes!" He said, nodding.

"No reluctance, just how I thought you'd respond," All Might said approvingly.

"We'll be with you, Izuku! Every step of the way! We got your back!" Yusuke said as the other two nodded, smiling.

"Alright then, it looks like I will be training all of you if you're up for that. Remember though, this remains between all of us. Can you accept that?" All Might asked.

' _Huh, so the old hag trained him, now he trains me… well that came full circle, didn't it?'_ Yusuke thought to himself even as they all nodded together.

"Good, now gather round," All Might said, breaking down a time and place for them all to meet to begin training as they all gave him their numbers and vice versa. They all finally split apart, each heading for their homes.

* * *

 **-Some Time Later-**

Yamato and Jolyne wandered the streets as night soon fell over Mustafu. They soon came to a line of street vendors peddling their various foods, from ramen, to dumplings, to various meats. The pair were walking when they came across a vendor selling ribs by the container. What stopped the duo was the sight of a young, blonde-haired girl stuffing her face with the meat and discarding the plastic containers to the side of the counter.

"Hey, girlie, I'm glad you like the food and all, but you know you're gonna have to pay for all this soon enough, right?" The vendor/cook said with a small hint of worry as the girl continued to stuff her face. The cook grew more worried as the girl continued to ignore him.

"Hey, you understand me? You need to pay up soon. You know? With money?" The vendor continued to ask but was continually ignored, causing him to groan in worry.

"It's always the small ones that eat the most, isn't it? Eh, Toga?" Yamato asked with a smirk, making the girl look up from her food and look to the pair with her mouth still full. She swallowed before smiling to them.

"A growing girl needs to eat, Yamato," She said in an innocent sounding voice as the vendor turned to the twins.

"Hey, you two know this girl?" He asked.

"You could say that," Jolyne said with a smirk of her own.

"Well she seems to be short on money because she just ate a bunch of my short ribs and hasn't paid yet. I have a family, you know!" The vendor said.

"How much does she owe?" Yamato asked, taking out his wallet.

"About 3,000 Yen."

"Oh, is that all?" The blonde girl asked with a smile as she took out a few 1,000 yen notes from her pocket and handed it to the man.

"Oh! Well if you had the money, you should've just said so in the first place," The man said as he took the money and went over to the register.

While he was busy, the blonde girl, now named Toga, looked to Yamato and Jolyne.

"Master expects a full report as soon as possible," She said, her smile never wavering.

"You know how he hates being called stuff like that. He doesn't like to put on airs," Yamato said.

"I know," She said simply as the vendor came back with her change. "Keep it. I've had my fill," She said before turning away from the twins and skipping away.

"I look forward to seeing you both again! Especially you, Yamato~!" She called back in a sing-song tone.

"Well, that wasn't much," Jolyne sighed as they bought their own ribs and started to actually head home.

"Yeah well, that's him for you. Sometimes meeting Toga comes with news, other times not so much," Yamato sighed.

"Yeah, what do you think he's going to say about All Mights choice?"

"Who knows, but we should probably pick up the pace a bit. Don't wanna keep him waiting, you know?"

"Yeah alright but no quirk use on your part, moving that fast with food never ends well for us."

"Fine whatever, let's go the sooner we report in the sooner we can sleep, seems like life's about to get more complex for us now."

She nodded and together they began to speed walk towards their home.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I don't think you all were expecting that ending. For those who like Yusei don't worry you'll see him again, but this was not the time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! See you all next time!**


	3. Training for Greatness

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to chapter three! You know normally I have something to say here, but this time not really. Thanks of course go to my friend co-author and Beta for this story Lord Zeppelin (yes a name change I like it)!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own MHA/BNHA we own the featured OC's. If an OC we don't own shows up we will give appropriate credit!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Dagobah Municipal Beach Park-**

Izuku, Yusuke, Jolyne and Yamato all arrived to the trash-laden beach as the sun was just beginning to rise. None of them knew what to expect from this or even why All Might had decided that here was the best place to train.

"Is anyone else just a little bit nervous?" Izuku asked looking to his friends who all nodded.

"Yeah, a trash filled beach in the early morning… You know if it weren't All Might who told us to meet here, I would think we were set up to get mugged," Yusuke admitted, looking around.

"I mean… this would be a perfect place to do that," Yamato said staring around.

 **"I AM HERE!"** All Might said as he landed in the sand before the teens in his muscle form, the impact actually causing them all to stumble and nearly fall over.

 **"Good to see you all showed up on time! Now, it's training time or at least a time to start. For you, Young Midoriya, we need to mostly focus on building your body up,"** He said seriously.

"Why? I mean with power like yours, would I need it?" Izuku asked and All Might nodded.

 **"Yes, you're worthy in spirit, but while you are in shape, we still need to work on it. You see, the combined power of everyone who's ever held One For All creates a hurricane of pure force and power. An unprepared body can't possibly handle it; your arms and legs would shoot off if you were to receive my power right now."**

Izuku paled at this, envisioning his arms and legs shooting off in a spatter of blood and shivering.

"O… kay then. Where do I start?" He asked.

"Yeah, what are we talking about in terms of exercising? 100 push-ups, sit-ups, and squats before going on a 10 kilometer run every single day?" Yusuke asked in a bit of a joking manner before All Might laughed heartily before looking to him.

 **"You may jest, young Yusuke, but that wouldn't be completely out of the realm of possibility for training to wield One For All. In fact, if young Midoriya were more developed in the muscles department, you wouldn't be far off the mark,"** All Might said, making Izuku pale a bit more at the thought of doing such exercise and thanked the stars he was as scrawny as he was if he only knew then what was coming.

 **"No, his training will be much different. For you see, young children, this beach used to be a beautiful spot a long time ago. However, due to people dumping trash into the ocean and the nature of sea currents, trash started piling up on this section of the beach, ruining its pristine sands,"** All Might explained. **"Your jobs will be to clean the beach over the next few months."**

They all looked around at the almost literal mountains of trash surrounding them. "There's so much though! Is that even a realistic possibility with just the four of us!?" Jolyne asked.

All Might nodded before looking at them all speculatively. "You all want to go to UA right?" He asked.

"Of course we do!" Yamato said as though it were dumb to even think they wouldn't.

"Yeah, you went there so it's gotta be the best place," Yusuke said simply.

"I mean it's a long shot, at least for me especially it is, but still we all want to go for the top spot! UA." Izuku said with confidence.

All Might let out another hearty laugh. **"You all certainly have a lot of spirit! Especially you, fanboy! However, as I said before, while I believe anyone can be a hero, it's not easy to do without a quirk. It might not be fair, but that's the reality. UA is the hardest Hero Course to get into which means…"** All Might trailed off.

"We have to get Izuku all prepped and ready for your quirk really fast! We only have ten months 'til the Exams!" Jolyne said and Izuku's eyes widened.

"Am I going to be able to do it in that time!?" He asked, staring at All Might.

 **"Not to worry kid! I've got you covered with the help of my handy 'Aim to Pass American Dream Plan'!"** He said holding up a small stack of papers and handing them to Izuku. **"Follow this too the letter and the beach should be cleaned up just in time if you were doing this alone even! I also detailed every other aspect of your life while I was at it!"**

"Whoa, even my sleep is scheduled, and there's a meal plan," Izuku muttered in shock.

"If I am being honest here kid, this is going to be super hard, even with your friends help. Are you up for it?"

"Of course! I have to work way harder than them and the other applicants to even stand a chance! So what choice do I have right?" He asked.

All Might nodded before assigning him a spot to start in and then turning to the other three. **"Now, I intend to build plans for all of you, but you are harder to plan for than young Midoriya. In order for me to properly plan, I need to know what your quirks are. So please, ladies first."** He said looking to Jolyne.

"Jolyne Higashikata. Quirk: Restore. I have the ability to restore anything, be it organic or otherwise, to a previous state in its existence. I can also reduce an object down to its base components. My quirk does not work on me and I need all the parts of something present if I wish to restore it fully," Jolyne said, sounding like a trained member of the military with the way she detailed her quirk's abilities.

"Ah, a very useful quirk to have. Useful for healing the injured," All Might commented as she stepped back and Yamato stepped up.

"Yamato Higashikata. Quirk: Acceleration. I have the ability to accelerate to extreme speeds to the point that, to me at least, it looks like everything is frozen. I can do whatever I want while moving at that speed, but right now I can only get it to last about two to three seconds my time. It also has a ten second cool down period. If I try to use it during the cool down it puts a strain on my heart," Yamato said, much like his twin sister, sounding like a soldier; simply stating the facts.

"Interesting ability. With the right amount of training you could rescue many in the blink of an eye, or even clear rooms or battlefields of villains before they ever even see you." All Might said as Yamato stepped back and they all looked to Yusuke. He looked around at their expectant faces before sighing and stepping forward.

"Yusuke Kobayashi. My quirk is called 'Spirit Energy'. I can channel energy that my body produces into different parts of my body to make myself stronger or faster. I can also charge my energy into my index finger and release it in a powerful beam or bullet," He said with a tone of slight annoyance at having to explain his quirk.

"Ah, I see that you inherited your grandmother's quirk. I'm surprised you didn't receive one of your parents' quirks," All Might said in slight intrigue.

"Please, can you imagine me with my mom's quirk. Ah-ah, I don't do skin-tight spandex," Yusuke said dismissively.

"That is just a horrible mental image," Yamato said as Jolyne burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, I would pay money to see that!" She said, clutching her stomach.

"There will never be enough money in the world to get me to dress that way!" Yusuke yelled somewhat defensively as All Might took out a notepad and began to plan their exercises.

 **"Alright I'll have a more official schedule for each of you in the next few days. For right now, I have quirk enhancement exercises for each of you. Young lady, follow me,"** He requested, leading Jolyne over to a pile off to their right.

He looked through the pile and pulled out a refrigerator, a tire and several smaller objects and set them out in front of her. **"Now, I want you to show me how fast you can break things down and put them back together. You will break down and reassemble all of these objects over and over to improve your speed, and make it so you can do things like this without putting too much thought into it. Eventually you could be able to reshape a battlefield in your favor if you can master your quirk,"** He said.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," She said, taking a small broken cell phone into her hands and closing her eyes. The phone fell apart in her hands becoming a screen, wires, a battery, and a circuit board before slipping out of her hands to the ground. She bent down quickly, picking up the circuit board before focusing again as they all the pieces gravitated to her hand and reassembled into a phone.

She smiled, despite when she had dropped the phone's parts, it hadn't been too hard. Though she wondered if the phone would work now.

 **"Keep doing that with all these objects until I say stop or until you can't anymore. Do you understand?"** All Might asked and received a nod as she went to work.

All Might checked on Izuku to see he was still struggling to try and move some of the heavier debris. Nodding slightly, he turned to the other two boys.

 **"Alright now, Yusuke, your quirk is a challenging one to work on improving, but still possible. What I want you to do first is build the energy up into your index finger until it's ready to burst. Then I want you to hold it for as long as you can, from there you can either fire the blast off, power it down, or switch it to your other index finger I want you to do this as many times as you safely can manage,"** He said.

"No problem," Yusuke said confidently as All Might pointed him out towards the ocean to try and avoid anyone accidentally getting hurt by one of his blasts. He closed his eyes, raising his right hand like a gun as a blue energy began to gather at the end of his index finger.

When he felt it was ready to fire, he began to focus on powering the blast down. His hand was shaking as he tried to draw the energy back inside. He was mostly successful the large ball of energy was about half the size it had been before he at last had to cave and fired in straight into the ocean water, causing a large amount of water to splash in several directions.

 **"Good work. You managed to reduce the blast's size. If you keep working on that, as well as the other exercises I suggested, your Spirit Energy could become more versatile than it already is. Keep working at it until you can't or I say stop. Understand?"** He asked and Yusuke smirked just slightly and nodded.

 **"Now then Yamato, your quirk is interesting. I would like to see it in action. What I want you to do is use your quirk to run across the beach and back."**

"Oh, uh okay, but it's effects only really last a few seconds at least how I perceive them." Yamato said stretching and preparing to to run. All Might nodded.

 **"Yes I know, but I want to see it. Just to know what I am dealing with."** He shrugged.

"Alright if you insist." Yamato said shrugging himself before seeming to vanish appearing several feet down the beach. He rested for ten seconds, his cooldown time his friends knew. Then he vanished again, appearing further down the beach.

This continued for about a minute and a half before he made it all the way down the beach then he made his way back disappearing and reappearing multiple times before stopping in front of All Might panting a little but satisfied.

" **Good work! Your quirk is very impressive, however we'll have to work on improving your stamina to see if we can increase the time you can spend in that state safely!"** All Might said and Yamato nodded smiling.

Training continued in much the same fashion. All Might made them all schedules for them all and much to Yusuke's chagrin, also insured that they all went to school and studied hard. They had discovered that while Yamato perceived his movements and strikes as normal when using his quirk they were delivered at a high enough speed and force that they could dent or rip through metal depending on how hard he hit.

They all took the training seriously, but Izuku more so than the others. In fact, they were all beginning to worry that Izuku might be going a little too far with his training more than All Might had him scheduled too. They all fell into their new routines and nothing of real interest happened, until about four months into their training.

They, along with All Might, arrived at the beach, to find that for once the beach, which was getting steadily cleaner, thanks to all their hard work, wasn't abandoned. In fact, several objects were floating around in the air, spiraling in several patterns.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked as they headed down the short staircase to the beach.

"I think we have another beach visitor." Jolyne said pointing ahead.

The others looked to find a boy about their age with lite skin, mid-length blonde hair reaching to his shoulders. They couldn't see his eyes, as he was faced away from them doing push ups. From that they could see he was in fantastic shape if Jolyne said so herself (and she did).

For a while, they just watched as All Might in his twig form spoke up; "I guess we aren't the only ones who thought this was a good training ground."

"Guess not. What do we do here?" Izuku asked a bit awkwardly.

"What else, we tell the guy to kindly leave, I can do it, interesting as it might be to watch the guy exercise." Yusuke said sarcastically taking a step forward only for Jolyne to stick her arm out and stop him.

"Well hold on now, no need to rush him away." She said, staring at the boy in question.

"Sis, your drooling." Yamato quipped.

"I am not, I was just saying you don't have to be rude about it," She said carefully, a slight pink tinge coming to her cheeks.

"Alright fine then," Yusuke said before smirking and pushing her forward. "Then you go do it," He said.

"I, wait, hey! Stop shoving! Okay, fine I'll go talk to him. Keep shoving me, and I will dissemble one of those arms," She warned, stepping forward.

"Sure, you will," Yusuke said sarcastically.

Shooting him a glare, she walked up to the other boy, who despite the fact he wasn't facing them, she was pretty sure he knew they were there. It wasn't like they had been quiet during most of the talking.

"Uh, hello sorry to bother you, but can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure we can talk uh…" He paused for a second and she finished for him.

"Jolyne. Jolyne Higashikata," She provided.

"Yusei. Yusei Yaoyorozu, and you guys want me to leave right?" He asked stopping his push-ups and turning to face her as he stood up.

It was about then, that she noticed he had a few inches of height on her. A fact that really, made ignoring the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment a bit hard for her to ignore. She cleared her throat a bit, the pink tinge going a shade darker.

"I mean, well, yeah, if you wouldn't mind. We sort of have training that we like to do here," She said carefully.

"You guys can still do that, I can move a little down the beach." He offered.

"Right, well we sort of take up a lot of the beach when we train, and the trash is sort of a part of that. Besides, our trainer sort of prefers us to train in mostly private, at least for the time being," She said, glancing back at the others who were watching.

"Well, maybe then training on a public beach isn't the best idea?" He offered somewhat sarcastically and she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Maybe not, and we might have to plan for that given we really don't have many other spots to train. For now though, I'd really appreciate it if you would let us have the beach area. Maybe we can work out something else later?" She offered.

He glanced behind her towards the group for the first time, and she saw a spark of recognition in his purple eyes. Turning, she saw that at some point, during their chat All Might had taken on his muscle form and was walking towards them with his usual wide smile on his face.

"Oh wow, your trainer is All Might!?" He said, seeming both excited and she noticed suddenly very nervous.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story, but he took us on." She said smiling a little though, keeping an eye on him.

"Okay… uh… right well if All Might is training you, you all must be amazing! I should, uh, I should go then. I don't want to intrude on things," He said nervously, and she noticed he was no longer even trying to argue he should or had a right to stay, which he did.

If anything All Might's appearance seemed to have him in a rush to get away. She suddenly felt a little bad and curious to that reaction. As he was backing away and putting back on his shirt she reached out.

"Hey, hold on a second I'm sure that if you talk to him he wouldn't mind a quick chat," She offered, holding out a hand and gesturing frantically for All might to stop, but Yusei shook his head quickly.

"No really, I don't want to intrude. I just… I don't want to get in the way. You said you guys take up most of the beach when you train anyway. Besides I can train at home, I just wanted to enjoy the view," He said, quickly glancing between her and All Might, a note of mild panic coming to his voice.

"Okay, well is there anyway we could make it up to you I feel like we're being a bit rude trying to kick you out of a public beach," She said, not letting go of his shoulder.

He blushed a bit and his nerves seemed to increase, but his voice was a bit more steady. "Tell you what why don't you give me your number so we can talk more. Maybe hang out sometime and we'll call it even. You've been really nice about all this," He said smiling a little.

Jolyne's face, which had managed to go back to normal, quickly went bright red again as she nodded. "Oh, alright, that works for me," She said smiling.

They exchanged numbers and with a wave, Yusei took off, literally gliding into the air and landing on the overlook of the beach before quickly walking off into the city.

"Well, good job Jolyne took you a little long though," Yusuke said as the others approached her.

"Yeah, well he had a point. It's a public beach and all, but he really seemed nervous even a bit scared of meeting All Might, I wonder why?" She pondered, turning to them with a shrug before smiling.

"I guess I can find out sometime later. Also, Yusuke I should thank you for making me talk to him." She said, smirking as they all prepared to train again.

"Oh really? Why is that?" He asked, confused.

"Because, I got his number and I think we might be going on a date soon." She said.

"A WHAT!?" Yamato asked zooming up and stopping a few feet from her.

"A date, I'm not sure though. We need to talk more first." She shrugged casually as Yamato turned to the area Yusei had been.

"Oh, I am going to…" He started before she bonked him on the head; "Do absolutely nothing, and leave him and me and whatever happens, if anything, be." She said firmly, giving off an aura of menace.

" **She's right! Whatever she chooses to do, and whoever she chooses to spend her free time with are her decisions even if you are her brother! Now, I believe we have training to get back to!"** All Might said.

Yamato huffed, muttering to himself as, out of earshot of the others, she whispered, "Besides, I don't give you or Toga hell, so butt out of it. Besides, it might not go anywhere."

Yamato opened his mouth, thought for a moment then closed it, nodding. Smiling, she went to work as they both picked up large objects and began to help move them.

* * *

 **-With Yusei-**

Once Yusei was further away from the beach, he slowed down. That had been unexpected to say the least. He knew based purely upon where he came from that he was going to have to talk to All Might eventually.

However, he couldn't. At least not now, and definitely not so suddenly.

' _Still, I have to talk to him, just not now,'_ He thought, digging into his pocket and pulling out his phone, glancing at the new number in it. At least he couldn't say things had been all bad.

He smiled a little before setting off at a jogging pace home. His sister and parents, as he had come to see them over the years, would worry if he wasn't back soon.

* * *

 ** **A/N: So ends chapter three! Leave your thoughts in reviews if you would like along with any criticisms or critiques you may have to offer. We would also love to hear what you think of the OC's so far.****

 ** **So all that said we hope you enjoyed see you all next chapter!****


	4. Entrance Exams!

**A/N: Hello Everybody! Welcome to Chapter four not much to say here it's a longer chapter than usual but (hopefully) not too long. We hope you like it! So, with that said** **Lord Zeppelin** **and I hope you enjoy! Go check him out when you're done here he's great!**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimed we own the OC's but not MHA as a whole**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Dagobah Municipal Beach Park-**

Yusuke, Yamato, Jolyne, and All Might had all arrived at the beach ready for a final morning of training. The Exam was still hours away, and All Might was ready to pass his power on to Izuku… provided they could find Izuku.

"You sure he's not home?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I checked, but his mom said he left earlier." Jolyne shrugged.

"Well maybe he's…" Yamato trailed off as they all sighted Izuku already on the beach doing push ups.

"Found him." Yusuke said as All Might smiled down at the next holder of One For All and nodded. He had the heart and drive and between them all the beach was spotless now.

'It's time.' He thought as they made they're way down in time for Izuku to stand up a bit shaky. All Might cleared his throat as he took on his muscle form.

" **I see you decided to get an early start, Young Midoriya!"** He said energetically, making Izuku jump about a foot or two in the air in surprise, yelping.

"Oh, hey guys sorry I just wanted to get a little more time in you know? Guess I wanted to try and work through some of my nerves. Even after all we've done, I'm still not sure I deserve this." Izuku muttered.

' _Really, he's still worried about that after all these months?'_ All Might thought surprised as he dug his phone out and pulled up a picture.

" **Look at this."** He said holding it out to all of them and they were surprised to see a picture of the four of them.

"Uh?" Izuku muttered confused.

" **That's you all of you just ten months ago! Not that any of you were puny, but look how far you've all come!"** He exclaimed, and indeed they had.

As All Might had pointed out none of them had been strictly speaking twigs before. Now however all of their muscles were more defined. The three who already possessed quirks were all more confident in them then before, especially with how he had helped Yamato truly figure his quirk out.

"We rock," Yusuke said simply and they all smiled as All Might plucked a hair from his head.

" **Someone once told me that there's a difference between being lucky and being deserving. One's an accident the other a reward, never get the two confused! Take that to heart, all of you, but especially you Young Midoriya, you earned this with your own valiant efforts,"** He smiled, holding out the hair.

" **EAT THIS!"** He said simply.

A ringing silence followed as they all stared at him in surprise. When none of them moved Yusuke decided to break the silence. "I think I speak for all of us, when I say what the hell do you mean eat your hair!?" He asked.

" **This is how One For All is passed from person to person. What? You thought I was going to manifest some big ball of energy containing my power and you absorb it?"** All Might asked rhetorically, " **Sorry kid, that only happens in anime."**

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind!" Izuku said panicky

" **Come on you only have a few hours before the Exam and it's going to take time for your body to process it! EAT! EAT! EAT!"** All Might shouted part encouraging part intimidating as they all watch Izuku hesitantly swallow the hair.

"Gross." Jolyne muttered as the other two nodded.

Once he had swallowed the whole hair, All Might nodded in approval; " **Good, now, to ensure you're all warmed up I just want some sit ups, push ups, and squats. Don't want you entering the Exams tired after all!"** He said as they all nodded again and went to work.

* * *

 **-Hours Later UA Entrance Exam Location-**

The foursome arrived, with some time to spare. They stood side by side for a moment, staring up at the campus' main building.

"You know, now that we're here. Anyone else just a bit nervous?" Yamato asked as the other three all nodded.

"Come on guys, we got this! We trained with the factual best in the world! We can handle anything they have to throw at us." Yusuke said with a smirk and flex of his arm.

"Get out of the way you losers." Said a voice that honestly none of them had heard in a while.

Turning around, they all found Bakugo walking towards them, a scowl on his face, as usual for him. They were seriously beginning to wonder if he ever smiled.

"Oh joy, you're here. Just when the day was getting good." Yusuke sighed, but to his surprise Bakugo barely spared them another glance as he passed.

"Huh, is it just me or has he been… at the very least bearable lately?" Jolyne asked.

"Well, I mean as bearable as an ass like him can be at any rate." Yamato shrugged, turning to Izuku.

"Feel any different?" He asked.

"Not really, I just still feel like me. What if I didn't do it right and I don't have the power?" Izuku said, starting to panic.

"Calm down! I'm sure it'll work when you need it to. Just remember what he said about using it." Yusuke said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Right, right. Okay, let's do this!" Izuku said with determination as they all made their way inside. Once they had registered the four of them took seats together and examined their cards.

"Huh, looks like they placed us all in different battle centers? I didn't know they were going to seperate us." Izuku muttered, nerves returning.

"Looks like you'll still have some back up." Yusuke said glancing at his card and seeing that he and Izuku were in the same battle center.

"Yeah, I'm more surprised they didn't separate you guys." He said glancing at the twins who both shrugged it hardly mattered they knew that they would only be able to help each other so much without hindering themselves.

"I wonder which one of us is going to be stuck in the same center as Bakugo?" Yamato muttered as the lights went out and the pro hero, Present Mic, emerged to explain the Exams.

The rules seemed simple enough: Rack up points by taking out robots. He hadn't said how many points would guarantee a spot in UA, which didn't help with the nervous feeling in Izuku's gut.

As they were leaving the changing rooms, the four of them stared at each other. It felt odd after all they had done to get here, to be seperated when the time came to perform.

"So, uh this is unexpected." Izuku said and they all chuckled before Yusuke held out his hand.

"I would say good luck, but you know that means we need luck to get through. We can do this! We've come too far, so instead I'll see you all after the Exams once we make the hero course." He said as they all smiled, piling their hands in before breaking apart and giving each other brief hugs. Then Izuku and Yusuke boarded one bus and the twins boarded the other as they all set off.

* * *

 **-Izuku and Yusuke-**

Nervous. Despite what he had told the others, Yusuke had to admit he was nervous. This was it after all, and he didn't want to disappoint anyone, least of all his friends.

' _I can do this. We can do this.'_ That was all Yusuke could think as they went. They would all get through this. He couldn't let nerves get to him now. The bus stopped and rather quickly everyone got out only to find themselves staring at a large gate that appeared to open up into an entire city.

"What the...how even? How much money does this place have?" Yusuke asked.

"Whoa!" Izuku said stunned.

Yusuke turned and saw he was admiring not only the cityscape they found themselves in, but some of the other competitors as well.

"Some of them even have special gear and everything!" Izuku muttered both nervous and excited. Yusuke shook his head, chuckling and then he saw a somewhat familiar face.

"Hey, isn't that that Yusei guy Jolyne made friends with?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, that is him. You think we should go say hi?" Izuku asked as they both watched him talking with a round faced girl with brown hair.

"Can't see why not. I mean we never really got to introduce ourselves and she says he's nice enough." Yusuke shrugged.

As they made their way over though, a tall boy with engines in his legs stepped in front of them, glancing at the blonde boy then at them.

"They look like they're trying to prepare themselves for the Exams, what are you two going to do? Try to distract them and ruin their chances?" He accused.

"What, why would we do that!?" Izuku asked angrily as they both glared at the boy.

"You seem like the type, and I cannot let you ruin someone else's chances in the Exams!" He said defensively. Izuku and Yusuke both glared, the guy meant well, but this was irritating.

"Listen specs! I might be an asshole sometimes, but neither of us are going to…" Yusuke began hotly

"Hey! What are you all doing! There's no countdowns in real battles! You're losing air time! Lets go!" Present Mic called out.

Yusuke let out an annoyed growl as everyone charged into the fake city; "Great, now we're late!" He said, nodding to Izuku as they joined in the charge.

* * *

 **-The Twins-**

Jolyne and Yamato were also in the midst of staring at the gates of the city. Both opened mouthed and generally stunned.

"I just… how often can it possibly come in handy for them to have more than one of these cities?" Yamato asked.

"Not sure, maybe just this one time a year? Who knows? We can focus on that later though, for now we need to concentrate on passing," Jolyne said.

"She makes a good point, after all there's a lot of pretty strong looking people here!" A new voice said.

Turning, the twins found a boy smiling at them. He had mid-length crimson hair and blue eyes, and lite skin. They just stared at him for a moment and he shrugged.

"Right, sorry about that, didn't mean to interrupt. I couldn't help but overhear. She makes a good point! Also hi, nice to meet you! I'm Kosuke Haimawari," He said in an upbeat tone, extending a hand to them.

"Yamato and Jolyne Higashikata" Yamato said smiling a little as they each shook his hand, both noting that he was in pretty good shape, highlighted by his dark red tank top and black pants and shoes.

They never had a chance to ask about him as Present Mic's voice rang out again.

"Hey! What are you all doing standing around!? There's no countdowns in real battles! Quit wasting air time!" He called out.

The three of them all turned and joined the group running into the city, Yamato using his speed to end up in the front right beside Bakugo.

* * *

 **-Yusuke-**

Yusuke was sprinting through the city. The Exam hadn't been going very long, or so far as he could tell it hadn't. He rounded a corner and just managed to duck under the arm of a one pointer.

Charging spirit energy into his fist, he smashed clean through the robot. Spinning on his heel he saw Izuku caught off guard by the sudden appearances about to be hit by a few other robots. Taking careful aim Yusuke raised his right hand pointing, it like a firearm.

"Spirit Gun!" He shouted blasting through three of the robots with a well placed shot.

"Hey Izuku, keep your guard up or you'll never get any points!" He called out.

Izuku, stunned, shook his head before nodding vigorously and giving a hesitant thumbs up, "Thanks Yusuke! I'll be okay, you just keep focusing on the exam!" He called back to his friend, who then flashed a thumbs up before continuing at a sprint.

' _Come on Izuku. You've got this.'_ Yusuke thought before letting loose another blast that took out a three and a two pointer.

* * *

 **-Izuku-**

' _Yusuke saved me, but he got himself some points too. I need to focus! I don't have a single point! I'll never get in like this.'_ Izuku thought desperately, looking around.

As he did, he saw the round faced girl that Yusei had been talking to run through and tap several robots. They all hovered high into the air before she brought her fingers together and they all fell to the ground.

"Okay, that's at least twenty eight points." She said before sprinting on.

"Twenty-Eight points! How long has this exam been going! I need to get points fast!' Izuku thought, starting to panic as he ran off again only for something long and pink to wrap around his waist and yank him out of the way of a bit of robot debris that had nearly squashed him.

"You really need to watch what's going on around you. Ribbit." The voice said as he was set down in front of a girl with long green hair and large black eyes who seemed to retract her tongue she had used to grab him.

"Right, uh thank you." He said awkwardly.

"No problem. Good luck in the rest of the Exam. Ribbit." She nodded before leaping off into the air and out of sight.

' _Huh, that was nice of her and she's kinda cute. Wait did I just talk to a girl that's not jolyne!? Focus!'_ Izuku thought running off again.

* * *

 **-Jolyne-**

She avoided a two-pointer before giving it a good punch and smirking as it fell to pieces. "Thirty-two points overall. Not bad, but I could do better." She muttered to herself, smirking as she saw her brother appear in front of a robot only for it to explode seemingly an instant later.

' _Show off.'_ She thought.

' _Come on, there has to be a few more around.'_ She thought before seeing another robot. It swung its arm at her. She punched the arm at the elbow joint and watched it completely fall apart in seconds.

' _Thank you, All Might.'_ She thought triumphantly, running off again.

As she saw another robot at the end of an alley it suddenly was seemingly pushed hard into a building which it bounced off of before shutting down. Standing behind it she saw Kosuke give a small wave, smiling before he seemed to slide away to the side without his feet moving.

' _Huh, cool trick.'_ She thought before setting off again.

* * *

 **-Yamato-**

The benefits of having a speed-based quirk were that it made finding robots to take out a lot easier. Yamato was pleased with himself, overall he was pretty sure he had about an even forty points.

He heard an explosion off to his right and knew that Bakugo too was racking up points. That was assuming that everyone of the many explosions he had heard since the start had been at least a one point.

"Showy bastard, but I gotta respect his skills at least." He muttered before heading down the street. Sighting two more robots he activated his quirk and unleashed a barrage before it wore off and the robots exploded.

"Gotta find a better way to do that." He muttered shaking his hand out as he heard Present Mic;

"Five minutes left!"

Letting out a breath he sprinted off further into the city for more robots.

* * *

 **-Izuku and Yusuke's Exam-**

Izuku was freaking out. The Exam, according to Present Mic, was nearing its end. The trouble was he had no points, none at all.

' _I've got to do something or I'll fail the Exam! All that training, All Might trusting me with his quirk. It'll all be for nothing!'_ He thought.

He rounded the corner as the ground began to rumble, the rumble became a tremor. Then out of the ground rose a giant robot with a large zero written on either side of it.

He heard gasps and shouts of how that monstrosity was a zero-pointer, as everyone began to run from the robot.

' _This is bad! This is really bad! I have to get away and try to find some smaller villains!'_ Izuku thought, scrambling away from where he was and fallen over in shock.

Then he heard something, it was nearly impossible to hear clearly over the sound of the robot's treds. It sounded like someone caught, he turned and saw the girl that had saved him from falling rubble earlier in the exam.

Her whole lower body seemed to be caught in rubble she couldn't move. At least not before the robot would run her over. He stared at her, struggling to move the rubble off. He wasn't sure what made him do it, maybe it was because she had saved him before, maybe it was just because it was what was right.

All he knew was he was suddenly sprinting not away from the robot, but towards it. He could feel an unfamiliar tingling run through him. He felt good, powerful even, as he leapt high into the air.

He found himself in the robots face as he remembered All Might's words on using his new quirk, "Clench your butt checks and yell this from the depths of your heart..."

"SMASH!" He screamed, rearing back his right arm as his sleeve tore away. He punched the robot so hard it began to fall over, a giant dent in it's head, as pieces of it began to exploded showering the area with large chunks of debris.

Yusuke had run forward, at the same time that Izuku had. Being further back he had been considering trying to see if his best blast would destroy the robot until he had seen Izuku jump. He smiled, his friend seemed to know what he was doing.

Refocusing he went to help the girl dig herself out of the rubble. As they had just cleared the last bit of rubble and started to make a break from the robot that was way too close for either of their comfort, they saw it begin to fall over.

' _Nice job, Midoriya,'_ Yusuke thought, smiling until he noticed Izuku was falling and judging from the way his arm and legs were flopping as he fell, they were broken.

' _Nevermind! Not good, not good!'_ He thought, trying to think of a way to save his friend from become a stain on the pavement.

Before he could figure anything out the girl beside him jumped high into the air, higher than most people he knew were physically able to. She landed on the side of a building before climbing up the side slightly an bounding off from there.

As she glided past a falling Izuku, her tongue shot out and wrapped around his waist and pulled him after her. They landed on a slightly smaller building just as Yusuke noticed a chunk of scorched metal falling towards a few others. Taking careful aim he released a spirit gun that practically obliterated the metal chunk just before it crushed the others.

He was starting to feel a little sick, but proud as Present Mic called out;

"And times up! That's all, boys and girls! Please vacate the area in an orderly fashion!" Yusuke heard others muttering about why Izuku hadn't shown any power until the end, but deciding that was secondary he ran towards the building Izuku and the girl had landed on.

* * *

 **-Moments Before-**

Yusei, was pretty proud of himself. He wasn't doing too bad. He hoped it would be enough to pass the Exams. He reached out with his arms and two three-point robots near him were surrounded by a purple glow as they were lifted up off the ground. He brought his hands together, and the robots slammed into each other, exploding.

" **Yusei Yaoyorozu! His quirk: Telekinesis! He can influence, manipulate, and move objects and matter with his mind. However, how far and fast he can lift and move objects is dependent on the object's weight. The longer he lifts heavier objects the more of a headache he gets. However, he has no problems when using his powers on himself!"**

He let out a breath, these things were lighter than they looked. As he turned, flinging another robot into a building beside him, the zero-pointer rose up out of the ground.

People were making a break for it, not that he could blame them. The thing was massive. As he used his quirk to lift himself up, looking for a possible way to shut the thing down, another boy punched the robot and it fell over.

' _That's one hell of a punch.'_ Yusei thought, impressed, vaguely recognizing the figure as one of the boys Jolyne usually hung around. Before he could dedicate more thought to that, explosions began to run down the robot.

Pieces of it began to blow off in every direction. As he flew backward and away from the explosions, he noticed a chunk headed right towards the girl he had been talking to before the Exam began, Ochaco.

Ochaco, her eyes focused on dropping a few more robots, hadn't noticed. Focusing on himself he flew forward quick as he could manage, reaching out with his quirk the metal bit of the robots head began to slow. His head felt like it was about to split wide open from trying to slow the metal and stay afloat as he called out;

"Ochacho lookout!" She spun around eyes wide and dove out of the way. Knowing now that she was safe, he let the piece of metal go. Unfortunately, his headache was bad enough that he couldn't keep himself in the air and began to fall towards the ground.

' _Come on, damn it focus, push through the pain!'_ He thought, trying to get himself in the air again. Before he could, he felt someone slap that back of his head as he fell and suddenly he felt like he weighed nothing at all, in fact he was just hovering in the air.

Which made focusing on himself a lot easier as he managed to glide in the air a little above the ground. Turning his head, he saw Ochaco herself floating, looking like she was about to be sick.

Gliding over to her he carefully wrapped an arm around her waist and together they went towards the ground. Once they were closer to the ground she brought her fingers together;

"Release," She said happily as they both touched down. As soon as they did she ran a little ways away and threw up.

"Thanks for saving me from that metal." She said, still looking sick.

"No problem, thanks for saving me from falling to my death." He chuckled and she nodded; "Not a problem." She said, smiling a little as time ran out and they slowly made their way towards the gates after Present Mic made the announcement to leave the area.

* * *

 **-Earlier, The Twins' Exam-**

Time was running out, and fast. Which was okay by Jolyne. She was pleased at least with her score. She stood in the low forties. As she ran past a big slab of concrete, she saw a few people trapped in a hole beneath it.

She stopped and slammed her palms to it, breaking it down into rock, oil, and tar with a few bits of metal; "Is everyone alright?" She asked looking down to them.

"Most of us, we've got a person with a broken leg though," A boy said.

"Shit." She muttered reaching down; "Grab my hand." She said and someone did allowing her to pull them up beside her. As she helped a few others up who all immediately went out searching for other points. They were left with a boy still down with a broken leg.

Then she heard a sound and the ground rumbled, suddenly a few feet down the road a large zero point robot rose from the ground.

' _Okay, shit! Think!'_ She thought desperately, looking around.

"There you are!" Yamato's voice said and she smiled with relief as her brother appeared beside her, covered in dirt, and dust but smiling.

"Here I am! Please, help me, he's stuck down there. His legs broken!" She said as the robot got closer.

Without hesitation, he nodded, crouching beside her, they each took one of the boy's arms, and slowly managed to pull him up and out of the hole. Once he was out they saw the robot was way too close.

Flinging the boys arm over his shoulder Yamato held the back of the boys head and vanished as Jolyne began to run. She had been running for just about thirty seconds, before Yamato was back beside her.

"Okay, face forward and brace yourself." He said, holding the back of her head, getting ready to take off, but she stopped him.

"Hold on I have an idea. get me in at the side out of it's direct path," She yelled over the rumbling.

"You've got to be kidding. You're good, but you can't break that whole thing down!" Yamato said, staring at her like she'd gone mad.

"I don't need to break the whole thing down though! Just trust me alright?" She asked somewhat desperately. He stared at her for a minute and then sighed and nodded, still holding her around the waist and on the back of her head.

"Wait, why are you holding my head?" She asked.

"So, you don't get whiplash." He said simply before suddenly she found herself beside the robot.

"Oh okay. Thanks, bro." She said as Yamato nodded, panting a little and gave her a thumbs up. She knew he needed a minute before he could run any significant distance, but this should be enough.

Running up to the side of the robot she exhaled placed both hands on the side of the treds and began to break it down, but she had to focus on breaking down just the treds. She did slowly breaking it down into metal, wires, rubber and even fluids. Soon half the robots treds where gone and for a second she was pleased until it began to fall over towards them.

' _Shit!'_ She thought, wide-eyed before making a break for Yamato who was getting ready to run himself despite the fact that she could tell he was not exactly in the best shape to run again.

Suddenly though, both of them found themselves being scooped up. They weren't moving as fast as Yamato could move, but they did manage to get out of the way as the robot fell to the ground.

Turning, they found a smiling Kosuke setting them down; "You guys alright?" He asked concerned. And they smiled, nodding.

"Thanks for the assist out of there." Yamato said.

"No problem, it's what heroes do right? Besides, you both looked pretty tired. I wasn't sure if you could make it out on your own." He shrugged.

"I could have, but I would have run out of energy shortly after," Yamato admitted as time ran out and Present Mic told them all to head to the gates. The three of them walked out together. They barely noticed Bakugo near where the robot had been, staring stunned at what he had seen.

That feat had been impressive to say the least. He had known the twins were good, but he hadn't known how much they had improved. He didn't know what to think. He was supposed to be the best, but maybe… Were there others he couldn't beat or who could prove a good match for him? He didn't know, but he was interested to find out.

* * *

 **-After Exams; Changing Room-**

The twins having bid farewell to Kosuke after exchanging numbers, were waiting outside for Yusuke and Izuku. The longer it seemed to take them, the more worried they became. Until, at last, Yusuke emerged, helping a clearly exhausted looking and unconscious Izuku out by piggy back and still dressed in his torn up track suit.

"What happened? He looks like death warmed over." Jolyne said, rushing over as Yamato took Izuku onto his back to give Yusuke a break.

"He had a bit of a long Exam," Yusuke sighed.

"Excuse me, but are you all his friends?" A voice asked.

They turned and Yusuke recognized the girl he had helped Izuku save and who had, in turn, saved Izuku herself.

"Yeah, he's basically a brother to us. Why?" Yamato asked carefully.

"I was just hoping you could maybe say thank you to him for me? I'm not sure I would have survived the Exam if he hadn't taken out that zero-pointer. Ribbit. That goes for you too," She said, smiling at Yusuke who nodded.

"Well no problem, Uh…"

"Tsuyu Asui, but you can all call me Tsu," She said, smiling before looking to Izuku; "I hope he gets in, though. I heard him muttering about just getting one point before he passed out," She said worriedly.

The other three stared at Izuku concerned. This school meant a lot for all of them, but none more than him. He deserved to get in after all the hard work he had done just to get to the Exam.

"Well, we hope he gets in too. We'll give him your thanks, Tsu." Jolyne said and the other girl nodded before running off to catch her train.

* * *

One week, it had been one whole week since the Exam and still none of them had heard anything at all. Izuku, after telling his friends he hadn't gotten a single point was walking around in a state of stunned sadness.

Nothing any of them or his mother said could get him to cheer up, so they all just sort of waited. Training had lightened a little and crucially none of them had heard so much as a one word text from All Might.

As he sat sad and stunned, Izuku heard a knock at his door. His mom went to answer and after a brief conversation his three best friends sat down beside him. In their hands were letters sealed with a UA crest. Dimly he looked up and his mother looking incredibly nervous held out one for him too.

"We figured we should all open them together, you know? After all we've done and everything, it just seemed right." Yusuke said as the twins nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, who goes first?" Izuku asked glumly.

"I guess ladies first?" Jolyne asked as the other three shrugged as she tore open her letter which contained a few pages, and a small golden circle. Staring at it, she took a breath before tapping the center.

A projection popped onto the wall and then came to life.

" **Boo-ya! I AM HERE! As a projection now!"** All Might exclaimed, smiling.

"Wait, are you sure this is the right letter?" Yusuke asked and the others just shrugged in equal confusion.

" **Sorry, I was unable to keep in touch with you all, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork! Now then, as the newest UA faculty member, it gives me great pleasure to announce your results! Jolyne Higashikata! You managed to rack up an impressive forty-three combat points as well as twenty-five rescue points! You've earned a total sixty-eight points! You have passed the Exams! Welcome to UA Class 1A!"** He said with his usual wide smile before vanishing.

"Wait, what are rescue points?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"I… don't know. Mom never mentioned those before. Okay, so me next?" Yusuke asked as he opened his letter with an identical disk projector inside. He placed it down on the table and turned it on.

" **I AM HERE!** **Greetings, young Yusuke! It is with great pleasure to tell you that with a combined fifty battle points twenty rescue points, coming in at an astounding seventy points, you have made it into the world of hero academics! Take heart in this great accomplishment! It is sure to be the first of many!"** All Might proclaimed before the projection switched off.

While Yusuke was happy with his score, he was a little peeved that it didn't answer the question of what Rescue Points were.

"Anyone else starting to feel like we're being strung along?" Yamato asked, the other three all equally annoyed at the lack of answers as he opened his letter. He took out the disk and turned his on.

" **I AM HERE! Good day, young Yamato! We must say first off that your speed managed to impress many of our judges. With that said you have a combined fifty-five combat points, and sixteen rescue points! Bringing you to a total seventy-one points! You've made it into UA! Be proud of what you've done!"** He said before vanishing.

"Oh come on, you beat me by one point? One point? Maybe, you need to speed up man I was expecting you to have way more than that." Yusuke said as they all laughed a little, before turning to Izuku.

"Last but not least." Jolyne said gently as Izuku nodded. He swallowed before ripping his letter open. The circle fell out and they all stared at it. What Izuku wasn't aware of what his friends had decided on the way there.

If he didn't get in they would do everything in their admittedly limited power to get him in somehow. If that failed, they would drop out or go into general studies together. He reached out and All Might appeared again.

" **Hello, Young Midoriya! I bet you've been waiting with baited breath for this. So, I will cut straight to the point. As you are no doubt aware, you didn't manage to get any combat points! I'm sorry."** He said as Izuku hung his head. " **However, this Exam was not graded on combat alone! You see, we also have Rescue points! A panel of judges watch the Exam and they award points based on heroic acts! For your take down of the zero pointer, risking even your own life and health in the process of defending another we have decided to award you with sixty-five rescue points! Meaning you've passed the Exams, you've made it! Welcome Izuku to the Hero Academia! You've done yourself and others proud, so hold your head high!"** All Might said, disappearing again.

For seconds, ringing silence followed the announcement and then Izuku burst into happy tears. They all celebrated as Izuku's mother swept them all into a very tight hug. They had made it, and now they knew came the hard parts, but they could and would do it together.

* * *

 ** **A/N: So ends chapter 4! And the UA Entrance Exams! We hope you liked it we had fun writing it, and got to introduce some new characters! So, as you know the Exams went different from canon, and we hope you liked it. Our Class**** ** **1A will be similar but different from the shows in a few ways you'll see. So anyways leave your thoughts, criticisms or critiques in reviews we do appreciate them!****

 ** **See you next chapter! Bye!****


	5. First Day of School

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to chapter 5! We hope you love it, this chapter was fun to write! We made some changes to the previous chapter, so if you haven't seen that please go check it out and then read this chapter. This will be fun, as you get to meet some more of out Class 1A! So Zeppelin and I hope you like it!**

 **Secondary note! We went back through and did some editing to chapters 3-5! Yamato's quirk is back to what it was originally we liked that more don't worry no ones quirk is going to be edited again we swear besides...that was mostly my (Batmarcus) fault.**

 **Disclaimer: We own the OC's not the MHA/BNHA world.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Izuku pulled on his UA uniform as he was so excited that he legitimately fell over trying to pull on his shoes. He was almost ready when he heard the knock at the door. His mother answered it.

"Hello Mrs. Midoriya, is Izuku ready yet?" He heard Jolyne ask.

"Just a second!" Izuku called out to them quickly tying his shoes and tying his tie (although it came out a bit short).

He rushed out to find the other three all dressed in the UA uniform as well. Even though Yusuke looked a bit uncomfortable he noted he had replace his red tie with a dark green one.

"Come on! We have to go or we'll miss the train no one wants to be late on day one!" Yusuke said.

"Right sorry, I should be good." Izuku said sliding on his bag.

"Izuku, are you all set?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, I should." He said.

"Are you sure, you didn't just pack action figures right?" She asked as his friends all gave a little chuckle and snort as he went red.

"Yeah, I'm sure but we gotta go." He said as they made to rush off she spoke up again.

"Izuku… I… I'm really proud of you son." She said and they could all see tears gather just a little at the corners of her eyes.

Izuku smiled before giving her a brief hug; "I'll see you after school." He said before rushing out with the others all of them waving as they set out.

* * *

 **-UA High School-**

The four of them were strolling through the school, well three of them were strolling. Izuku was a few feet ahead of them running thinking they would be late otherwise.

"Calm down man, you aren't making us all any less nervous! Besides we've still got like fifteen minutes before we have to be there." Yusuke called out as Izuku was muttering to himself, having, far as they could tell, not heard a word.

"Class 1A, 1A." He muttered before, at last, he stopped, gazing at a giant door.

"Wow! This things huge!?" He gasped.

"Yeah, but remember there's bound to be people with quirks that make them giant, or stuff like that. This might be the best way to ensure everyone can get in easily." Jolyne pointed out.

They all had to stop and stare. Even after everything it was still oddly nerve wracking to actually be here. They swallowed as Yusuke shrugging decided to open the door.

"The most promising students in the country are behind that door." Izuku muttered before thoughts of Bakugo and the bespeckled boy from his entrance exam.

' _Maybe they aren't in this class, maybe everyone here is nice.'_ Izuku thought, thinking of that Tsu girl that had saved him from falling as the door opened and he found that he was right on two counts unfortunately.

Because arguing near the back row were Bakugo and the boy with the glasses, arguing over apparently Bakugo having his feet up on the desk. Tsu was off to the side talking to Yusei and the round faced girl from the Entrance Exams, along with a girl with long black hair.

' _Well, a partial victory is better than no victory at all.'_ Izuku sighed in his head.

"So, we haven't even been in class for a full day and you're already pissing people off, huh, Bakugo?" Yusuke asked causing everyone to turn and face them.

"Oh joy you all made it to my class." Bakugo sighed.

"Yeah, well we need to be here, it keeps everyone from thinking that everybody from our school are jackasses," Yusuke replied with a smirk, causing a tic mark to form on Bakugo's forehead in anger.

Before he could speak however the boy that had been yelling at him ran towards them; "Hello! I'm Tenya Iida from the Somay private Academy!" He called out.

"Oh yeah, your the guy that said Izuku and I were trying to sabotage those two." Yusuke said, pointing towards Yusei with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yes, forgive me please. I was clearly wrong to think that, I just didn't want anyone to go in at a disadvantage or distracted, and it didn't seem likely you knew them." He said.

"Well, to be fair I only know three of them in passing." Yusei's voice said from his seat as Jolyne waved smiling at him and Yamato huffed just a bit.

"Yeah, but he didn't know that. I am not sure we should forgive him. What do you think Izuku?" Yusuke asked glancing towards his friend who panicked a bit at being singled out in front of the class.

"Well, I uh I don't think he was trying to offend us." Izuku muttered, face going a bit red and waving to a smiling Tsu.

Yusuke nodded but they were all cut off by a new voice: "If you're all just here to talk and make friends then your in the wrong class." The voice said sounding tired.

They all turned towards the teachers desk as what at first appeared to be a large yellow caterpillar with a normal human face stood up, "Welcome to UA's hero course." He said in a dull tone with a slight yawn as he took a drink from a juice pouch.

'Who is this guy!?' Most of the class thought together as he shed his sleeping bag to reveal an all black outfit beneath.

"It took eight seconds for you all to shut up when I spoke. That's not going to cut it, time is precious. A rational student would understand that."

'He's got to be a pro if he works here, but I can't place where he's from, and he looks so worn out. What's his deal?' Izuku thought.

"I'm your home room teacher, Shota Aizawa." He said simply, surprising them all by reaching into his bag and pulling out blue UA gym uniforms.

"Now let's get to work all of you put one of these on and meet me outside." He said, sounding bored. Not seeing any other real choice they all took the uniforms and headed out to change.

* * *

 **-UA Track and Field Area-**

They walked outside, all dressed in uniforms to a large, though rather average-looking, track and field area to find Aizawa waiting for them all. Once they were all there, he spoke up.

"Today we're going to put you all through a quirk assessment test."

"What? A quirk assessment test?" They all said together, shocked.

"Wait, but what about our orientation? We're gonna miss it," Ochacho asked and Aizawa nodded.

"If you really want to make the big leagues, then you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies. Here at UA we aren't tethered to traditions, meaning I get to run my class however I see fit." He said before holding up a small tablet with exercises written down on it.

"You've all been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you've never gotten to use quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend we're all equal by not letting those with the most power exel. It's irrational and one day the Ministry of Education will learn." He sighed then turned to the side.

"Bakugo, you managed to get the most points during the Entrance Exams, what was your best distance softball throw in Junior high?" He asked.

"Sixty-seven meters, I think." Bakugo said, shrugging.

"Good, now try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa said, tossing the blonde a softball with what looked to be a tracker on it and ushering him into the circle usually used for discus throws. "Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Hurry, you're wasting our time," Aizawa said, sounding almost bored.

"Okay, you asked for it," Bakugo shrugged, stretching before reeling back his arm and then throwing the ball with all his might, releasing an explosion at the very end of his throw, sending the ball soaring as if it were fired by a cannon.

"Oh, oh wow." Izuku muttered as Bakugo stood, smirking.

"All of you need to know your full capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring your potential as a Pro Hero," Aizawa added holding up the device that showed a distance of 705.2 meters.

"Damn, I want to be angry, but that's one hell of a throw." Yusuke muttered begrudgingly.

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!" A pink-skinned, horned girl said excitedly.

"Right!?" Kosuke asked, smiling at her.

"This is what I'm talking about! Getting to use our quirk as much as we want!" A blonde haired boy with a black lightning bolt in his hair said excitedly.

"So, you think this looks fun?" Aizawa asked, darkly causing them all to pause at his tone. "You have three years here to become heroes, you think it's going to be all games and play time!? Idiots!"

They all stepped back a little. The man, despite his haggard appearance, gave off an air of menace. "Today you'll all be competing in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately," He said as the whole class's jaws dropped.

Even Yusuke, Bakugo, and the Twins, none of whom were easily rattled, paled a bit. Izuku was internally freaking out.

' _Immediate expulsion?! Only eight tests!? What am I going to do!? I can only use One For All at zero or one hundred percent right now! I have no control yet and if I do that, I'll break myself! This is day one!? What the crap am I gonna do!?'_

* * *

 **-UA Teachers Lounge-**

In a large room filled with comfortable couches, All Might sat in his weak form going over a book of UA teachers trying to find out where Izuku and the others had ended up.

' _UA isn't bound by a traditional system. Depending on what teacher you get, life could be hell,'_ He thought.

He finally found their names in Class 1A with their teacher…

' _Oh man, they got Aizawa! Midoriya is going to be a target from the start! Goodness only knows how the others will fair. Maybe I should go keep an eye on things?'_ He thought before taking his muscle form and heading out.

* * *

 **-Class 1A-**

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs! If that's going to be a problem then you can head home right now. Understand!?" Aizawa demanded.

"Wait! You can't send one of us home! I mean even if this wasn't day one we just got here! That isn't fair!" Ochacho said as a few others nodded.

"Oh and you think natural disasters, power hungry villains, and catastrophic accidents are fair!?" He demanded rhetorically.

"Of course they aren't. The worlds full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to combat it! For the next three years, UA will throw one hardship after another at you. So go beyond, Plus Ultra-style and show me it's no mistake you got here," Shota said authoritatively as he began the tests for his class.

* * *

 **-Test 1: 50 Meter Dash-**

Izuku and the other students stood together as Aizawa selected the first two participants in the races. The first was Tenya Iida, the boy with engines in his legs. The second was Kosuke, his seemingly ever present smile in place as they lined up.

At the word "go", they both burst from the start line at impressive speeds, fast enough that for most they were just able to keep a visual on them. It didn't take long until the monitor robot spoke;

"3.04 seconds!" As Iida rushed by, followed almost immediately by Kosuke.

"4.04 seconds!"

"Seems at fifty meters I could only get into third gear," Iida sighed as Kosuke, who had seemingly slid across the ground without even moving his feet stood up and shook his hand.

"Doesn't matter. That was some insane speed!" He said as Iida nodded respectfully, shaking his hand.

"You did great as well," He replied.

" **Kosuke Haimawari! His quirk: Slide and Glide! His quirk allows him to project a repulsive force from his hands and feet. He slides across surfaces by lightly repelling himself away from the surface. The sliding gives him great speed, he can even slide up the side of a building as well as go backwards, side to side and to rotate. However moving at higher speeds is dangerous, as he has no brakes, and the power does not prevent him from taking damage from his quirk."**

Aizawa took a few notes as Izuku stared, utterly amazed as Ochacho and Tsu stepped up to the starting blocks next. Ochacho seemed to tap all of her clothes before she got in starting position. Tsu seemed more ready to jump than run.

They took off and while neither did as well as Iida and Kosuke had, they had respectable times. Aizawa noted them down as well and that was the rest of the test, with the only other score's of note being Bakugo's time, which he achieved by basically flying the full fifty meters, Yusei's which was similar, and of course, Yamato, who has stepped up and easily blitzed everyone else in the class, running the whole distance in under two seconds. Needless to say, everyone in the class's jaws were left hanging open as he seemed to teleport to the end.

' _Thanks All Might.'_ Yamato thought as he bowed to the others and flipped off Bakugo, pissing the blonde off further, causing him to grind his teeth.

* * *

 **-Test 2: Grip Strength-**

' _Okay, okay just be careful try not to let too much power in.'_ Izuku thought to himself, exhaling a breath he squeezed the hand bar. He got a respectable sixty-four kilograms, which wasn't bad. However, compared to others it also wasn't great.

Kosuke used repulsive force to push his fingers towards the grip coming in at 180 kilos. Yusuke, used his quirk to enhance his own grip strength, coming in with over three times that amount, clocking in at nearly 300 kilos, almost breaking the scale. Then there was Mezo Shoji who used his six arms to actually break the scale with it's last reading being 540 kilos and obviously achieve the best score for that event.

"He's like a big muscle-y octopus," Said a short girl whose hair seemed to be made up of purple orbs. She seemed to have dreamy look on her face and was drooling slightly.

* * *

 **-Test 3: Standing Long Jump-**

This test didn't really give them any scores of note, Bakugo flew over using his explosions. Kosuke used his repulsion to launch himself fairly far. A girl with purple orbs in her hair hair took several of them off and used them as a trampoline, which Yusuke swore should count as cheating.

Then there was the boy with long blonde hair who jumped in place then shot a laser from his belly button and flew pretty far.

"Wait what!? Really?! A belly-button laser!?" Yusuke exclaimed, annoyed, rubbing his eyes. Annoyed more as the boy winked at him in triumph.

Feeling invigorated by how pissed off this made him, Yusuke stepped up and focused his energy into his legs before leaping off the ground with great force, landing a good 14 meters from the take-off point.

"Not bad, mon amis," The blonde boy said in a French accent, his smile ever present.

"Go eat a snail, Frenchy," Yusuke said, still riding the anger that was fueling him from earlier, but quickly simmered down.

'Is he actually French or is he just faking it to sound fancy?' Jolyne thought to herself before shrugging it off for now.

The next four tests, were really hardly noteworthy. Minori, the short girl from before, used her sticky orbs to achieve an impressive score in the side steps, bouncing back and forth between large piles. Kosuke also did well, merely sliding back and forth. The one mile distance run was dominated by those who had lead the pack in the 50 meter dash.

Momo Yaoyorozu, Yusei's sister and a recommendation student did the best in the seated toe touches. Jolyne won in the sit up test with endurance. Though Izuku did well in each of these tests, he was also getting jumpy.

He had yet to use his quirk and he knew that was going to be a problem, because if he didn't show it soon he might come in last, but he only really had one test left to try and impress.

* * *

 **-Test 8: Ball Throw-**

Since Bakugo had gone already, he wasn't made to go again, so Aizawa tossed the ball to Yusuke first.

"Let's see what you've got." Aizawa said stepping out of the circle as Yusuke stepped into it.

"Yeah, try and top my score, loser. Bet you won't even get half the distance!" Bakugo taunted.

However, this merely fueled Yusuke's determination. Falling into a throwing stance, he reeled his arm back and threw the ball with as much force as he could. Just as it reached the zenith of its arc, Yusuke aimed his index finger at the ball, gathering energy into his finger that it began to glow a bright blue.

"SPIRIT GUN!" He shouted as an orb of energy the size of a medicine ball blasted from his finger, creating a loud bang like that of a high-caliber firearm. Then, quick as lightning itself, the ball of energy flew through the air before striking the softball dead on, sending it flying even further over the pitch before making its descent and landing quite a distance downfield.

Checking the tablet, Shota showed the distance: 703.5 meters.

While initially shocked at how far the pompadour-sporting boy managed to get the ball, Bakugo quickly shook it off and laughed a bit.

"HA! I knew you couldn't be my score, Kobayashi! You're still only second rate! Hahaha!" Bakugo taunted once more as Yusuke walked back to the group with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed before stopping.

"Just so you know, Boom Boy, I was holding back with that blast," Yusuke said, glancing back at the bully as he stopped laughing. "If I had used anymore power than that, I would've either destroyed the ball or missed entirely," He finished, now sporting a smirk as he saw Katsuki's hands form fists of rage and irritation.

Izuku, seeing this little scene, couldn't help but look in awe at his friend telling off his one-time tormentor.

' _So cool!'_ Izuku thought to himself as the others now wanted to try their hand at the final test.

Surprisingly, the test was a lot closer than most of the other tests had been between class members. He watched as Yamato stepped into the circle and suddenly he had kicked up a small sand tornado having spun fast as he could with his quirk activated before launching the ball.

It flew a fair distance touching down at 700 meters even. As Yamato smiled and allowed Momo to take his place, she produced a canon from her chest and launched the ball from it tying with Bakugo.

Next up was Kosuke who simply held the ball in his outstretched hand before hitting it full force with a blast of repulsion energy. It soared through the air before touching down at 710.6 meters. One of the most impressive came when Yusei stepped in. He closed his eyes and they all watched as the ball was enveloped in a purple glow before with a flick of his fingers it flew.

He stayed focused on the ball propelling it further and faster before he let go allowing momentum and gravity to do the rest. When it touched down the machine gave out a reading of;

"852 meters!" Izuku and especially Bakugo stared at the blonde as he smiled and high fived his sister on the way back to the circle.

If they had thought that would be the best score, they were wrong when Ochaco took her place in the circle. She smiled and used her quirk on the ball before giving it a gentle throw. They all watched as it seemed to glide upwards and then… never came back down as far as they could tell.

Aizawa glanced at the tablet gave a shrug and showed them the infinity symbol, shocking everyone as she smiled and took her place back between the Yaoyorozu siblings. At last it was Izuku's turn and needless to say he wasn't taking things well mentally.

' _This is bad! I have to come up with some kind of game plan here! Everyone else has crazy good scores already,'_ He thought, staring at the ball.

Over with the others, IIda was speaking to those nearby; "If Midoriya doesn't shape up here, he might be the one going home."

"Of course he is! He's a quirkless loser!" Bakugo said as Yusuke snorted; "Right he got into UA's hero course quirkless," He said sarcastically as Iida turned to him and began to explain what had happened in their entrance exam.

' _Here it comes.'_ Aizawa thought, staring at the boy who seemed to be hyping himself up.

Izuku thought of everything he had gone through to get here. All he, his friends, All Might, and his mother had been through. What a disappointment it would be to fail right here when he had barely begun.

' _No, I can't. I won't let them all down!'_ He thought before channeling One For All into his arm and hurling the ball… only for it to fall short as if he had just thrown it with his normal strength.

"Wait, what gives? I was trying to use it that time!" Izuku gasped.

"I erased your quirk," Mr. Aizawa's voice said in a cold, intimidating tone as Izuku turned to see everyone staring fearfully at Aizawa, whose hair stood on end and scarf seemed to whirl around him.

"The judges for the Entrance Exam were clearly not rational enough! Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll here." He said as Izuku finally realized on seeing a pair of gold-colored goggles around his neck who this was. The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead.

"You're not ready, you lack control over your power. What were you planning to do here? Break all your bones again and count on someone else to heal your useless body!?" He demanded.

"No! I wasn't going to…" Izuku sputtered as the scarf shot out and pulled him towards his teacher.

"No matter what your intentions were, as you are now you would be nothing more than a battlefield liability! You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. The man who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. Even with that drive and power, you're worthless if you can only throw one punch before breaking down! Sorry, Midoriya, but right now there's no way you can become a hero." He said flatly as his hair and scarf went back down.

"I've returned your impractical quirk. Hurry up and take your final throw," He said, blinking a few times before walking back to the others who were all trying to figure out what he had said to Midoriya.

' _I have one shot to nail this, what do I do?'_ Izuku thought, calming his breathing best he could, his mind flying a mile a minute; ' _I can't control my power, but I can't fail here. Do I let go? Is that the only shot I have to stay at UA? No, I have to try something! No matter what the consequences!'_ He thought, gripping the ball tight.

He wound up and went to throw, ' _He was right! If I can't control my quirk, there's no way I'll ever become a hero!'_ Izuku thought as over from his secluded spot, All Might watched in surprise.

Izuku waited until the last possible second, he felt the ball against his pointer finger before sending One For All shooting through it and propelling the ball high into the air and far away.

It landed with a thud and Aizawa stared at the device showing 705.3 Meters as his distance.

"Mr. Aizawa... See? I'm still standing!" Izuku said proudly making a fist and Aizawa smiled, which was a little creepy, but he nodded before gesturing over to the other members of the class. His finger was still broken, he would have to work on that, but at least he had done well.

Izuku turned only to find Bakugo rushing towards him with his right hand raised. "Deku, you bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're dead!" He shouted and Izuku's friends each went to intercept, only for Aizawa's scarf to wrap around Bakugo's waist and face, causing him and his explosions to cease.

"Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong!?" Bakugo demanded.

"It's a capture weapon made from carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Now stand down! It would be wise to not make me use my quirk so much. It give me serious dry eye," He said as Bakugo calmed down as much as was possible for him and went back to the group.

"No killing. Get back in line while I tally the results," Aizawa said.

They all stood for a while as Aizawa and the computer assembled the results and rankings. Bakugo meanwhile was not having a good day. True he had done well, but still, people had beaten him and not only that where had Deku's power come from!?

' _He's supposed to be just a worthless bug without his friends! One I can smash into the ground if I wanted! Was he hiding his true power all this time!?'_ He thought as Aizawa at last made his way over.

"Alright time for your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst taking into account all your test results today. There's no point in going one by one so I'll just show the whole list." He said as the projected list appeared.

 **1\. Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **2\. Shoto Todoroki**

 **3\. Katsuki Bakugo**

 **4\. Yusei Yaoyorozu**

 **5\. Yamato Higashikata**

 **6\. Tenya Iida**

 **7\. Yusuke Kobayashi**

 **8\. Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **9\. Mezo Shoji**

 **10\. Ejiro Kirishima**

 **11\. Jolyne Higashikata**

 **12\. Mina Ashido**

 **13\. Ochaco Uraraka**

 **14\. Kosuke Haimawari**

 **15\. Tsuyu Asui**

 **16\. Yuga Aoyama**

 **17\. Denki Kaminari**

 **18\. Kyoka Jiro**

 **19\. Minori Mineta**

 **20\. Izuku Midoriya**

Izuku could only stare in horror. So that was it, all that work passing the Exams and this was where it ended out on day one.

"Oh, and I lied. No one's going home. That was just a rational deception to get you all to try your best," Aizawa said, smirking as the class was both shocked and relieved at hearing this news.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. Yusei, I think we should have said something." Momo said, turning to her brother, who shrugged as several others thought, ' _Yeah, you should have!'_

"Well, that's it, we're done for the day. Get changed. You'll find a silibus for each of you in the classroom. Read them over by tomorrow." Aizawa said, before stopping and handing Izuku a note.

"Midoriya, take this to the old lady and have her fix that finger. Things will be tougher tomorrow when the real training begins. Make sure you're all prepared," He said giving a wave as he set off.

As his friends came over and they all started to celebrate, Izuku was lost in his own thoughts; " _I made it through day one, but because of my lack of control there's so much that I failed or didn't do nearly as well at. I am starting from the bottom, I need to work even harder if I'm going to achieve my dream.'_

* * *

 **-With Aizawa-**

Aizawa was headed for the teachers' lounge, looking forward to at least a snack and a nap. Overall, his class this year was pretty good, they all had room for improvement of course. Unlike last year's class though, they all had a proper head for the hero course.

As he walked, a voice suddenly rang out. " **Aizawa, that was a rotten move."**

Turning, he found the large figure of All Might staring at him.

"Ah, All Might, you were watching. No press today then?" He asked casually and was basically ignored.

" **A rational deception? That's cute, but you're not exactly known to be lighthearted. I read your file. Last year you expelled an entire class of Freshmen! You have no problem kicking out those you deem unworthy! You did intend to send last place home! Which can only mean… you see the same potential in Young Midoriya as I do!"** All Might said.

"Interesting. It sounds like you were pulling for him the whole time. Isn't it a little early in the year to play favorites?" He asked, surprising All Might as he set off again.

"Look, I would be lying if I said the kid has no potential. Were that the case I would have sent him home with no hesitation. It's cruel to let a kid dream of something that will never come true, but he has a long way to go." Aizawa sighed, walking into the building.

" **In your own strange way, you're a kind man, Aizawa. That much I am sure of. But clearly we are going to have a problem."** All Might muttered to himself, thinking of how Izuku had still broken his finger.

'There has to be a way he can do this.' He thought, following Aizawa towards the building.

* * *

 **-Izuku-**

Izuku's finger was all healed up, but he was still pretty tired as he made his way over to his friends who were waiting by the front gate. Recovery Girl had warned him not to get too many big injuries. The problem was he still lacked control.

' _I can't always rely on help from others, but I don't get where I am going wrong. I need to hurry up and learn to control my power,'_ He thought before a hand tapped his shoulder.

Turning he found Tsuyu staring at him, finger to her chin with Iida right behind her. Beside them were Ochaco and the Yaoyorozu siblings, each smiling.

"Oh, hey Asui, what's up?" He asked.

"We wanted to see how your broken finger was, and you can call me Tsu. I would actually prefer it," She said.

"Right. Well, Recovery Girl fixed me up, so I'm a little tired, but otherwise good." He said with a small smile as they all walked towards the gates. Though now Yusuke and the twins were coming to meet them all in the middle.

"You know I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class, but I trust UA's judgement. It's the top program after all. Even so, lying is downright immoral," Iida said.

' _Huh, maybe he's not scary, just super serious about school,'_ Izuku thought.

"True, but it was a pretty good motivator overall," Momo pointed out.

"Yes, that's a fair point," Iida conceded.

"Still he didn't have to make things so nerve wracking. Right Deku?" She asked, turning to Izuku.

"Uh, what did you just call him?" Jolyne asked as they, along with Yusuke, arrived and made the large group even bigger.

"Deku, that's his name right? I mean that's what Bakugo called him during the fitness test," Ochaco said, remembering the outburst.

"Well, I can see why you might think that, but no his names not Deku, it's Izuku." Yusuke sighed frowning.

"Yeah, sorry for that. Deku's what Kachann calls me to make fun of me." Izuku said looking a bit red in the face and scratching the back of his head.

"Well that's unsportsmanlike," Iida said, shaking his head.

"Not to mention just plain rude," Yusei added as Momo nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't know, but you know what I sort of liked Deku. It could make a pretty great hero name!" Ochaco said.

"Plus, it sounds kinda cute," Tsu admitted as Ochaco nodded.

"Deku it is!" Izuku said suddenly as his three old friends burst into laughter at the sudden shift in his opinion on the name.

"Wait, I thought you said it was an insult?" Iida asked confused.

"Paradigm shift! My whole world is upside down!" Izuku exclaimed, covering his face as Tsu smiled at him and Ochaco seemed just as confused while Yusuke and the Twins kept laughing and the Yaoyorozu siblings just shook their heads.

As they got to the front gate they were surprised to find a car waiting there. They were even more surprised as Momo and Yusei went over to it.

' _They have a driver!?'_ All the others thought together as they waved to them.

"Wait, Ochaco don't you live on the east side of town?" Yusei asked as the stunned girl nodded.

"Want a lift? I mean it's on the way." He offered.

"I… uh, yeah, sure. Why not? See you guys later!" She said stunned as she went over and got in as well.

"Well, can't say school or our classmates are boring, right?" Yusuke asked, shaking his head as they all set out for the train station.

 _'It may not have been a perfect day one, but I made some new friends. That has to count for something, right All Might?'_ Izuku thought, feeling at slight ease with the world.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah that's the end of chapter 5! So I suppose we should address this bit. We have a female Mineta in this story. We saw some fan art and comics that are floating around the** **internet** **they made us laugh and smile and we decided to roll with it. Other than that, you'll notice Class 1A's roster is very different, but do not worry that doesn't mean you won't get to see the characters that aren't there, but you'll see later in the story. Also, yeah there's a vigilante's related OC in this story so that's fun.**

 ** **Anyways, comments, critiques and criticisms please leave them in review form if you so choose to. We hope you liked it and see you all next chapter!****

 ** **Bye!****


	6. Heros vs Villians Round 1!

**A/N: Hello all welcome to chapter 6...that is all. So thanks of course go to Lord Zeppelin my friend and the co-author of this story! We hope you like it! Also, we really want to thank all of you for your favorites, reviews, and follows! We do appreciate each one! So that said...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yamato Higashikata woke suddenly as his alarm went off. Reaching over wearily, he clicked the alarm off. It was only as he moved to sit up that he became very aware of a few things. The first was that he could feel another person's breath on the back of his neck. The other was the slender arm draped over his chest that clenched when he tried to sit up. '

Turning, he found himself met with the smiling face and yellow slitted eyes of Himiko Toga looking back at him.

"Morning Yamato. Sleep well?" She asked, smirking at the surprise on his face.

"Toga!? What are you doing in my bed? When did you even get here!?" He demanded as she giggled a little.

"Oh calm down, see I came to deliver a message from Master to you all last night, but I got here and you were all asleep and I was tired, so I crawled into your bed and went to sleep. Don't pretend that you mind." She said, smirking as she brought her arms up around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

After a second or two, he kissed her back and she smiled into it until they broke apart.

"Well, no I don't." He admitted.

"See? No harm done, besides I rarely ever get to spend time with you or Jolyne anymore." She huffed.

"Well, he needs you where you are, at least for now. Who knows? Maybe one day he'll let you stop and you can join us in UA." Yamato said.

"We can hope, but I am pretty sure they don't let in late entries." Toga shrugged as they both finally sat up stretching.

"So what message did he want you to give us anyways?" Yamato asked, looking to his girlfriend as she grabbed a towel from his closet and turned to him.

"That group he's got me watching, they're probably going to start making moves against UA soon, they seem to have a real issue with All Might."

"Them, about every other criminal he's ever put away, and then some." Yamato sighed.

"Yeah, but regardless of that, he wants you two to keep those two safe, or as safe as you can at a hero school." She shrugged.

"Got it, do exactly what we've been doing then?"

"Pretty much yeah, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower before I go." She said and Yamato nodded giving her another quick kiss as she left the room.

' _So, they're going to make a move against UA and All Might huh? Can anyone even get away with that?'_ Yamato thought to himself.

* * *

 **-UA High School, Hours Later-**

UA's school days, at least the first half of them, were just like any other High School with basic classes. All of which were not all that thrilling. After a lunch which made more than a few of the students question if being able to cook really well, really fast counted as a quirk or not, it was finally time for the class they had all been waiting for:

Hero Basic Training.

They all sat anxiously waiting until, at last, a voice boomed out from seemingly right outside the door as it opened:

" **I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** All Might said as he strode into the room.

'Not exactly normal, but still cool!' A lot of the class thought even as chatter broke out.

" **Welcome to the most important class here at UA High! Think of it as 'Heroing 101'! Here you will learn the basics of being pro, as well as what it means to fight in the name of good; and today's lesson will pull no punches!"** He said holding out a card.

 _ **BATTLE TRAINING**_

"Fight training!" Bakugo and Yusuke said excitedly before glaring at each other and going back to listening to All Might.

" **Yes, but a necessary part of any hero is looking good!** " He said, pointing to a wall as several cases rolled out of it.

" **These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms as well as the requests you sent in before school started! Get yourselves suited up and meet me at Training Ground Beta!"**

"Yes sir!" They all said, taking the case with their desk number on it and rushing off to change.

* * *

 **-Training Ground Beta-**

All Might stood at the end of a long and dark tunnel, he heard footsteps approaching as his smile grew wider as the students began to step out into the light. At the head of the group, were Yusuke and Bakugo.

Bakugo was dressed in a suit that probably suited his personality more than most things anyone had ever seen him in. He wore a tight black sleeveless tank top, an orange "X" across the middle, the two upper prongs the v-neck collar of his shirt. There are two dots along the left line of his collar. His costume also had a metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with rectangular ends, three holes in each of them. His sleeves reached from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps, and his belt, which carried grenades, held up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sported black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask was jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

Yusuke right beside him wore a more simplistic costume that really suited his own attitude and personality well. He wore a dark grey shirt, black pants and black boots with steel toes. Over the top of all this he wore a long red leather trench coat. He seemed very at ease with himself.

Just behind them where the twins. Jolyne was just ahead of her brother. Dressed in a form fitting black uniform with gold accents. She had on a black vest and black leather pants with protective padding with gold designs along her legs leading to the black belt with a large golden buckle. Black boots with golden soles encased her feet.

Then there was what All Might was pretty sure was her brother. His was a white bodysuit with golden gears around his body. Gold gloves, with small clocks on his hands. He had a golden pouched belt around his waist along with white boots with gold edges. A domino mask that covered most of his upper face completed the costume.

All Might smiled. They may be students, just like the others in this class, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't extremely proud of them all. Though he noticed as he looked at all the students he had noticed Young Midoriya wasn't out yet. He hoped he made it out soon, but regardless he had a class to start.

" **They say that clothes make the Pro's young ladies and gentleman, and behold! You are the proof! Take this to heart, because from now on you're all heroes in training! This is getting me all revved up, you all look so cool!"** All Might said proudly before his smile somehow grew.

The teens all smiled and began to admire each other, Kirishima seemed almost fixated on Jolyne; "Whoa, Jolyne you look… wow!" He said, a bit stunned.

"Aw, thanks Kirishima." She said smiling, a bit red.

"Eyes in your head, Red." Yamato said, eyes slightly narrowed. He was still allowed to be protective. After all, she was his twin.

Off to the side, Minori Mineta was muttering to herself slightly jealous as she looked at the other girls particularly Jolyne, Mina, and Momo, who had each attracted some of the boys' attention.

"Shows offs." She muttered lowly as All Might cleared his throat.

" **Now! Shall we get started, you buncha newbies!?"** He asked even as Izuku finally made it out just in time. His friends and All Might each took a look at him and noted the many similarities to their teacher.

' _Your so obvious!'_ They all unknowingly thought together.

" **Now that your ready, it's time for combat training!"** All Might said before what Izuku could only describe as a suit of armor raised it's hand beside him and Iida's voice spoke from it;

"Sir! I can't help but notice this is the fake city from our Entrance Exams. Does this mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?" He asked.

" **Not quite! I'm going to move you all two steps ahead! Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside, however, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evil doers take place indoors! Think about it! backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground layers! Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. Which is why for this training exercise you'll be split into good guys and bad and fight two on two indoor battles!"**

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Tsuyu asked a finger to her lips and Izuku couldn't help but notice how cute she looked like that.

" **The best training is what you get on the battlefield! However, this time you can't just punch a robot! You'll be fight actual people this time!"** This statement caused a flood of questions.

"Sir, are you going to decide who wins or will it be a point system?" Momo asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugo asked.

"You aren't going to threaten expulsion like Mister Aizawa right?" Ochacho asked.

"Isn't my cape just gorgeous!?" Aoyama asked.

" **I wasn't done talking!"** All Might growled before pulling out a script which surprised a few of them as he read.

" **The situation is this, the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout! The Heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys must either capture the evil doers or the weapon. Likewise the bad guys must capture the heroes or protect the payload!"** All Might explained.

It all seemed simple enough, it was sort of like a basic action movie set up, which they were all up for as All Might pulled out a box.

" **Time is limited, so we'll choose teams via drawing lots!"** All Might said.

"Is that really the best way?" Iida asked.

"Sure! Think about it. In the field heroes sometimes have to team up with little to no prep time, so maybe that's why we're doing it this way." Izuku said excitedly.

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense. Forgive my rudeness." Iida said, bowing to All Might.

" **No sweat! Now let's draw!"** He said holding out the box. They each drew a ball with a letter on it. The teams came out as:

Team A: Yusuke Kobayashi and Kyoka Jiro

Team B: Yamato Hagashikata and Tenya Iida

Team C: Jolyne Hashikata and Eijiro Kirishima

Team D: Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo

Team E: Momo Yaoyorozu and Fumekage Tokoyami

Team F: Mezo Shoji and Tsuyu Asui

Team G: Yuga Aoyama and Denki Kaminari

Team H: Ochacho Uraraka and Minori Mineta

Team I: Mina Ashido and Yusei Yaoyorozu

Team J: Shoto Todoroki and Kosuke Haimawari

Izuku, was currently in the process of having either a panic attack or a minor heart attack or both, it was hard to tell really. He had to team-up with Bakugo!? He didn't want to team-up with Bakugo! If anything he wanted to fight Bakugo maybe, and team with literally anyone else! But here he was; stuck.

He let out a sigh and jumped a little as Bakugo glared at him; 'This isn't going to end well.' Izuku thought as All Might reached into two more boxes.

"I declare the first teams to face off will be these guys!" He said holding up a black ball with an A written on it, and a white ball with a D written on it.

"Team A will be the villains! Team D will be the heroes! Bad guys you will be given five minutes to go inside and set up, after that the heroes will be let loose and the battle begins! Young Yusuke, Young Jiro, remember the key to your success is to embody villainy. Think from the perspective of an evil doer."

They both nodded before heading inside to set up.

* * *

 **-Yusuke and Jiro-**

Yusuke was not at all nervous really, if anything he was excited. He was ready for this. He had been waiting so long for an excuse to fight Bakugo without consequences. This was probably the closest he was going to get, and he was going to love the chance.

The only downside was that it also meant fighting Izuku. That was high on his list of things he wasn't going to enjoy at all. Couple that with the fact that he was going to be on defense with a girl he knew nothing about as backup and this wasn't a dream scenario, but it was the best he could do.

Before that, they had to plan. So, shrugging, he turned to his partner; "So, Jiro right?" He asked, looking to the girl, who carried herself with a serious and somehow simultaneously laid back air that he could respect.

"That's me uh… Yusuke right?" She asked and he nodded.

"I suppose we should try to figure out a plan to protect this weapon of ours." She said tapping the metal structure before them.

"Right, what can you do then?" Yusuke asked.

"My quirks called Earphone Jack. My earlobes function like Headphone cables." She said holding up an earlobe to show what she meant; "I can plug these into anything really; walls, my phone, the floor. They extend up to 6 meters maximum, and I can hear up to 12 meters around me. I can also plug them into the speakers in my boots and project the vibrations of my heart beat with a pretty good amount of intensity."

"That's a useful quirk to have around, it'll make it harder for them to sneak up on us, though Bakugo's likely to charge in full force and gun for me." Yusuke said carefully.

"So what? You guys have a history?" She asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. Anyway, I think I might have a plan." Yusuke said as they started to move the dummy weapon towards the top floor.

* * *

 **-Izuku and Bakugo-**

Things were tense between Izuku and Bakugo, to say the least. Neither one said a word to the other as they prepared for the challenge ahead. However, Izuku dared his luck and spoke to his childhood tormentor in an effort to try and form some manner of plan.

"Ka-Chan, look, I know we're not exactly on the best of terms right now and haven't for a while, but I think we really need to form a plan of attack. Yusuke is a tough opponent and there's no telling what his partner can do," Izuku said.

"I'll tell you the plan, Deku. Leave everything to me. You're less than useless in a fight and Kobayashi's got nothing on me. Just stay behind me and I'll deal with that stupid slick-haired bastard on my own. Or, if you wanna make yourself useful, try being a human shield. Maybe you can stop a few of his blasts for me," Bakugo said irritably, side-glaring at Izuku as he made sure his equipment was secure.

Just then, All Might's voice came over a speaker.

" **The timer is set! Begin the test!** " He exclaimed as the two entered and made their way through the steel-plated halls of the cramped building.

"Knowing Yusuke, he'll have done whatever he can to place the weapon where he can see us coming or hear us coming. If I had to guess they've probably situated themselves somewhere towards the top floor." Izuku muttered getting nothing more than a grunt of assent from Bakugo.

"Come on Ka-Chan we have to at least try and work together!" Izuku said desperately.

"You are a liability, a handicap if ever there was one. I don't know what your flashy new quirk can do, but the fact that you never used it to stand up for yourself and relied on those loser friends of yours tells me that it must be pretty weak, or maybe you thought I wasn't worth the effort huh!? No, I'll pass this without you dragging me down! Then later, you and me will face off, and I'll prove that you are a bug beneath my feet!"

However, just as Bakugo was finishing his posturing and threats, the two of them heard what sounded like static coming from the walls, as if something was being plugged into a speaker. Suddenly and surprisingly, the two started hearing what seemed like a bass guitar being plucked in a rhythm, followed closely by other instruments.

Next came the vocals of the song and that's when Izuku recognized it as a song that Yusuke often times listened to. It was a Western Funk song called Come And Get Your Love by some band called Redbone. While how he was transmitting the song was a big question, Izuku was more concerned with the fact that Yusuke was so confident that he chose to play such an upbeat track.

Then a small realization came to him. Yusuke was confident, and that was sometimes a scary thing with a guy like him.

Suddenly, they heard a voice call out through the hallways.

"Heeeeelllllloooooo~ UA Heroes! It's your boy Yusuke coming to you live on the airwaves!" Yusuke yelled in a voice that would make Present Mic jealous.

"Today's top tracks are Come And Get Your Love, followed by Nowhere To Run, and Another One Bites The Dust! But first, a little word from my co-host, The Spirit Gun!"

Before they had time to react, they saw a bright blue light from the end of the corridor followed closely by a loud bang.

"Get down!" Bakugo yelled as he tackled Izuku to the ground and just barely dodging Yusuke's attack.

The odd kind of heat that came with Yusuke's attacks singed the ceiling and opposite wall as it flashed past and blew up part of the wall behind them.

"Are you mocking me!?" Bakugo challenged as Yusuke stood at the end of the hall smirking at him.

"Well, I mean it's not very hard is it? After all you're so stupidly easy to anger does it really count? Besides it's not like you stand a chance anyway," Yusuke shrugged with an air of casual indifference.

Izuku was honestly impressed, Yusuke was being himself sure, but he had added a slightly villainous edge to both his voice and his taunts.

"Is that right!? Well then, Kobayashi, lets see what you've got!" Bakugo said, rushing forward with the aid of his Explosions.

"Wait! Ka-Chan it's a trick he wants you to fight him directly! If we work together we can-" Izuku tried to explain.

"Shut up and enjoy the preview of what's coming your way, Deku!" Bakugo shouted before releasing an explosion at Yusuke, who ducked beneath the blast and brought his fist up into the explosive blondes jaw sending him reeling backward.

"Not a very good team player are you?" Yusuke asked as Bakugo adjusted in midair and made to rush him again; "I mean come on, at least try to listen to your partner, we all know he's the smart one after all." Yusuke said seizing Bakugo's arm before throwing him into Izuku who had been trying to escape up the stairs.

"Don't think I'm not paying attention, Deku!" Yusuke taunted as both boys groaned getting to their feet as Yusuke made the universal hand gesture for "bring it on". As Bakugo made to attack again he was suddenly overcome by a loud rythmic sound that actually threw them both sideways and into the wall clutching their ears.

"Don't forget, you aren't the only one with a partner." Yusuke reminded them as another blast seemed to come from the system broadcasting both the music and where All Might's voice had come from and sent them to the ground only for Yusuke's foot to meet Bakugo's face.

"And hear I thought this was going to be a challenge." Yusuke sighed before Bakugo's gauntlet seemed to glow.

"I'll show you a challenge!" He said aiming the blast at Yusuke who's eyes widened. "Ever wonder what would happen if I had a large amount of my sweat stored up?" He asked as a pin appeared on the silver clip of his gauntlet.

Yusuke backed away. He clearly saw where this was going and was not a fan of it.

"Bakugo don't! That blast would be too much! You'll kill him!" All Might's voice rang out.

"Nah, he'll be just fine so long as he dodges!" Bakugo said, pulling the pin.

The blast it let off was immense, it shook the hall and lit the hallway with a blinding light. It tore through the confined space and blew out the entire wall on the other end of the hall.

"Yusuke! Yusuke are you alright!?" Jiro's voice suddenly rang out from the speakers. Evidently he responded on their comms because her voice stopped soon after.

"He's clearly alright, if we move quickly we can go find the weapon and win this!" Izuku said hurriedly.

"Run if you want Deku, I'm going to settle things here first." Bakugo said making to walk forward, Izuku's arm shot out and seized his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid! You continuing to fight will just waste more of out limited time! We can't afford that!" Izuku tried and was met with a backhand in response.

"If you want to run, then go I'm going to finish this fight and then I'll be up to save your ass." He said.

Izuku growled in frustration, but seeing that his "partner" was not going to be dissuaded he made his way up the stairs. Fine he'd win this for them on his own if he had to.

* * *

 **-Izuku vs Jiro-**

Izuku had run up the stairs before he stopped to try and gather himself. So Bakugo wasn't going to be much… okay so Bakugo wasn't going to be any kind of help. He had to get to the weapon if his "team" stood any chance of winning.

'Okay, problem is I can't really use One For All at full power against her unless I want to hurt myself, not to mention her. I also have very little idea what she can do. Though I am pretty sure that was her attack earlier.' He thought before slowing down and trying to be as quiet as possible.

After moving slowly checking a few floors he finally found her. Peering around the corner he sighted Jiro her back turned to him as she appeared to be checking where they had somehow plugged Yusuke's phone into the speakers.

He pulled his head back before she could see him. If he moved quickly he could probably sneak up on her, use the capture tape All Might had given them to catch her and get to the weapon. They could win.

Getting ready he let out a breath, and readied his capture tape, remembering how he had seen Eraserhead work the other day. He slipped into the room and silently as possible made his way towards her.

He was nearly there when she spun on the spot and the rhythmic sound from before seemed to hit him again to a lesser degree.

"What did you think I didn't hear you coming, hero?" She asked, her own tone sounding villainous as he saw one of her jacks unplug from the floor as she smirked.

"I heard you coming about a floor and half ago." She taunted, aiming a kick at his head.

He managed to move himself and catch her foot between his arm and chest. Spinning he managed to throw her away from him. She hit the ground, rolling with the impact and managed to stand herself up. She saw Izuku making a dash for the weapon, plugging in her jacks to the speakers she let loose another blast of sound.

Izuku slowed trying to push through the sound and the pain it caused. Jiro came in and caught him with an admittedly hard shot to the side of the head. He fell to the side as the sound stopped and he stared at her his ears ringing.

"Face it hero, you don't stand a chance, but don't worry I'll make it fast." She said smirking before rushing to attack him again.

* * *

 **-Yusuke vs Bakugo-**

Yusuke was hurt not badly he had managed to dive into one of the rooms in the corridor, shoulder rolling to safety before getting back to his feet. He dusted himself off, patting away any singed bits of his jacket.

"How did ya like that trick, Kobayashi!?" Bakugo called from the hallway as Yusuke came back out to face him, taking off his jacket as he went.

"Well you managed to ruin my brand new jacket, which I really liked by the way, so I'm feeling pretty pissed off, Bomberman." Yusuke said, tossing his jacket over his shoulder, leaving him in his white undershirt.

"Oh cry me a river. Still think you have the guts for another go?" He asked raising the other gauntlet.

" **Bakugo! Do not fire off another blast like that! Hero or Villain, a massive attack like that is reckless and damaging to the building. A hero is supposed to cause as little damage as possible to the public. Another one of those will result in a massive loss of points!** " All Might said.

"Let him go, All Might," Yusuke called out to the air. "It'll give me a chance to try out the brand new move I've been working on."

"Huh?" Bakugo grunted in confusion. ' _What does he mean "new move"?'_ He thought to himself.

"I've been working on it for a while now," Yusuke continued.

"Oh yeah? And what's it involve?" Bakugo asked, curious.

Yusuke chuckled under his breath a bit before turning on his heel quickly and running in the opposite direction, down the halls.

"RUN AWAY!" Yusuke yelled, sounding panicked as he turned a corner, much to the confusion of both Bakugo and the rest of the class that were watching from the monitor room.

Shaking off the surprise, Bakugo started running after him.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!" He yelled as he after Yusuke down the halls. After turning a couple of corners in his hot pursuit of his target, Bakugo was about to catch up as he turned one more corner, only to be met with Yusuke's smirking face a few meters into the hallway, his entire right fist glowing blue.

"Gotcha." He said as he thrust his fist forward with a mighty shout, " **SHOTGUN**!" He yelled as his fist came forward and released, not a single blast of energy, but rather a massive scattershot that filled the entire corridor. Bakugo didn't have the time to react, only able to block his face as he was hit with what felt like a hundred, if not a thousand, small but powerful punches hitting him across his entire body.

The continuous force of the blows began to push him back as his feet began skidding across the floor before he was flung backwards from the overwhelming impact, throwing him back into the wall behind him.

The attack subsided soon afterwards, the glow of the blast dimming as Yusuke saw the results of his attack. Bakugo was practically pinned to the back wall, surrounded by what looked like little bullet holes around him.

He soon began to peel off the wall and fall to the ground with an audible ***THUD***.

Letting out a sigh, Yusuke smirked a bit to himself.

"Not gonna use that move for a while." He said to nobody in particular as he scratched his nose and took out the capture tape.

"Let's get you wrapped up, Boom Boy." He said as he started to unravel a bit.

* * *

 **-Izuku and Jiro-**

Izuku was surprised, after getting at least a decent grasp on her quirk he had expected Jiro to be someone who stuck to mid, to long range fighting. Which she was… for the most part. Unfortunately, as he was rapidly discovering that didn't make her a slouch close range.

She was managing to block, dodge, and respond to his attacks. What was more, she had done a brilliant job of keeping herself between him and the weapon. He was getting ready to see if he could somehow fire off a smash at her, but then he ran the risk of hurting her, himself and the weapon.

'Maybe if I can get Ka-Chan to stop his pursuit and get up here fast enough we can overwhelm her.' He thought, managing to kick her away from him before pressing his comm.

"Ka-Chan I need back up the weapon is within reach! If you can just come and help me, we can win this. Do you read?"

There was no response for a moment. "Ka-Chan, Ka-Chan!?" Izuku tried again.

"I'm sorry, Ka-Chan is a bit uh… tied up at the moment, Deku, but don't worry, I'm on my way to keep you and Jiro company." Yusuke's voice said through his comm.

Izuku's eyes widened. No this had not gone from difficult to damn near impossible in the space of about four seconds.

'He captured Ka-Chan… I'm on my own! Damn it, Bakugo!' He thought angrily, trying to rush Jiro again, leaping over her and making a grab for the weapon only for one of her jacks to shoot out and stab into his side knocking him off course.

"Jiro, we've got this in the bag, but just for kicks I say we bring on the noise." Yusuke's voice said from the doorway as he walked in his jacket slung over one shoulder.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said before unplugging his phone and plugging in her jack. Yusuke covered his ears, and before Izuku could do the same the sound was back, filling not just the room but the whole building, shaking the windows, walls and floors.

He fell to his knees, trying in vain to reach the weapon only for Jiro to increase the volume. Not being able to hold out anymore, his vision blurred and he fell to the ground, dimly aware when the sound stopped and his arms and legs were wrapped up in capture tape.

" **Both heroes are captured and thus unable to continue! The Villain team WINS!"** All might said as the buzzer went off, showing that they'd had about two minutes left.

As soon as they had been declared the victors, Yusuke and Jiro dropped the villian act and helped Izuku out of his bonds.

"Sorry about that, I might have gone a bit overboard with that last attack. You okay?" Jiro asked twirling a jack around her pointer finger.

"I lost and my ears are ringing, and I have a headache other than that. I've been worse." Izuku said a bit louder than needed, trying to clear out his ears to make them stop ringing. Though on the inside, he felt bad for losing.

"For what it's worth you put up a real good fight, you might not look like much, but you've got some serious muscle," she said shaking out her clearly bruised wrists.

"Thanks, I just wish Ka-Chan would have worked with me. At least then we would have had a chance." Izuku sighed.

"Come on, you can't have expected him to actually work with you. It's Bakugo." Yusuke said matter of factly as they headed down to retrieve the blonde.

When they found him where Yusuke left him, he was struggling with his binds, trying to break them through sheer brute force.

"YOU THINK THIS STUPID TAPE CAN HOLD ME?! WELL ***Grunt*** YOU ***Struggle*** ARE ***Frustrated Struggling Before Sighing*** right." He said resignedly as the group came to untie him.

"What the hell is this shit made of anyway?" Bakugo muttered as he and Izuku absolutely refused to do anything more than glare across at each other as they headed up for their evaluation.

* * *

 **-Observation Room-**

As they entered they found the rest of the class waiting for them. All Might stood at the head of the class and they stopped in front of him.

"Now! First I would like to say good work all of you. You performed well especially for UA students! However, I think it goes without saying that the MVP for this round goes to Young Kobyashi! Who would like to take a crack at explaining why?" He asked.

The whole class seemed to raise their hands, but All Might called on Momo, whose costume nearly gave Izuku a heart attack just looking at her, so he quickly averted his eyes to the ground.

"Well, Yusuke played into his role as a villain expertly, allowing himself to slip into the role. He used Bakugo's temper and ego to his advantage. As well as any previous history they had, he used a tactical retreat to lure Bakugo in for a perfect finishing blow. He and Jiro even developed a cunning plan to take down both opponents if it came down to it, using the speaker system to their advantage." She said in a clinical and calculating tone.

'Wow, she really knows her stuff.' All Might thought.

"Excellent summary Yaoyorozu! Now, who has any observations or comments on the others?" He asked.

Again many hands went up, but he called on Iida this time; "I feel Midoriya should be given credit for his performance. Even though his team did not win, he stayed focused on the objective at hand, he showed a hero's heart until the end." Iida said.

"Yeah gotta respect the manly spirit there!" Kirishima said, nodding his head and smiling as others also inclined their heads in agreement.

"Though he could have tried to think up a better strategy when his first plan failed." Tsuyu pointed out.

"Also, Bakugo probably deserves the least amount of points if we're being honest here." Yamato said from his place between Iida and his sister, who spoke next.

"I gotta second that, he let himself get baited into the fight with Yusuke and refused to even hear his partner out and try to come up with a proper plan of attack." Jolyne added

"Not to mention that massive blast, as you pointed out, sir, was reckless and dangerous to himself, the building, and his partner. Using an attack like that indoors was far too dangerous." Yusei said as Bakugo hung his head growling in frustration.

"Jiro did pretty great though! She managed to keep Midoriya off the weapon while Yusuke dealt with Bakugo and I even noticed how she always stayed within range of the weapon and the backup plan!" Said the pink girl who seemed to be filled with a boundless energy.

"Yeah she totally played the room to her advantage." Kaminari said nodding and flashing her a thumbs up.

"Excellent observations all of you! Both teams could have done better and show areas that require improvement, but still great work! Now, let's see which two teams will step up next!" All Might said reaching into the boxes in front of him again.

He withdrew his hands and showed the class.

"Team H will be the Villains! Team F will be the heroes for round 2! Follow me to your building the rest of you stay put while I get them into position."

"YES SIR!" The class called out as Tsuyu, Ochaco, Minori, and Shoji all left the room with All Might.

As she passed by, Izuku heard Yusei whisper to Ochaco; "Good luck. You can do this." She went slightly pink in the face, but smiled and nodded as the door closed.

* * *

 **-Ochaco and Minori-**

The two girls were currently scouting the room. Carefully setting down Minori's sticky grapes. As Ochaco closed the door they had done the same with each door on this floor and the one below to try and throw off their opponents, as well as planted several of Minori's grapes all around.

"You know Ochaco if they get through I can deal with Shoji on my own. A little one on one while you deal with Tsuyu." Monri offered as outside Shoji felt a chill run down his spine for some reason he couldn't really place.

"I'm not so sure about that Minori, if they manage to get in making him weightless might be the only way either of us could stop him, with all those muscles." Ochaco pointed out.

"So many muscles." Minori sighed dreamily before glaring at her; "Sometimes you're no fun." She huffed and before Ochaco could respond (not that she had a response to give) the buzzer went off and their round began.

" **BEGIN!** " All Might called over the loudspeaker.

* * *

 **A/N: So that ends chapter 1 and round one of the Heroes vs Villians exercise. We know it's really different from before, but so is most of this story plus we do have reasons. We really hope you liked this chapter! All review, comments and criticisms welcome and see you all next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Heroes vs Villains Other Rounds!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 7! First of all let me say thank you for joining us! And now a message message from my co-author and friend Lord Zeppelin: Apologies for the long wait. We've been working on many different projects, both solos and collaborations. It took even longer given the length of this chapter. We thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy otherwise.**

 **I couldn't have said it better myself so to business we own the OC's and not the world or canon characters. Go and check Zeppelin and I out when you're done here who knows you make like some of our other solo or combined works.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Tsuyu and Shoji-**

Tsuyu and Shoji were staring at the building. Shoji had turned some of his arms into ears and others eyes.

"They're on one of the upper floors. I can't get a read on exactly what floor though," Shoji said carefully.

"Right, I think we should try to go in through the roof, or at least I should." Tsuyu said surprising Shoji.

"Really, why?" He asked.

"They'll never expect us to come from above, especially if you have a wall of muscle decide to be more direct. They'll be so focused on you I can get to the weapon."

"Or we could get the drop on and capture them. Yeah that could work. Alright, I'll go in through the front. Can you get to the roof without drawing their attention?"

"No problem. Ribbit." Tsuyu said, smiling as she jumped high into the air and stuck to the wall, beginning to climb up.

"Impressive." Shoji said to himself as he headed for the front door.

Back with the girls, they were guarding the weapon in the right corner room of the top floor. It was just large enough to store the weapon and it only had one way in, which was the door, and that was booby trapped with Minori's pop off balls.

Their plan was basic: Guard the door and try to trap Shoji in the grapes and then take on Tsuyu 2 on 1. Basic in concept, but brilliant in its simplicity.

They soon heard footsteps approach them from the hallways and they got ready for the fight that they predicted will come.

The door was kicked down and SHoji stood before them a glare on his face or at least they thought it was a glare it was hard to tell with that half mask he wore.

"Villains! Surrender peacefully! I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will use force if necessary!" He proclaimed to the two pretend villainesses, pointing at them dramatically for added effect.

"Oh, really you'll use force? Tell me hero is that a threat or a promise?" Minori asked, winking at him and hoping to catch him off guard just a little. However, it appeared to have no effect.

"Surrender now. Don't make me repeat myself again," Shoji said firmly.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Minori cried out, emphasizing the end of her sentence by tossing a few of her pop off balls at him. He jumped to the left, and only barely managed to avoid landing on another pile.

' _Close one, if I hadn't had more eyes open, they might have gotten me trapped there.'_ He thought impressed. Ochaco took the opportunity to rush him holding out her palms. He rolled backward and found himself or rather his foot stuck to one of the balls that had landed behind him.

"Not too bright are you hero!? You fell for our ingenious trap! Now we take you down!" Ochaco cried out.

 ***Smack***

A long pink slimy object smacked Ochaco hard across the face. She staggered back surprised as the object attacked again, forcing her to dodge and nearly get stuck to the orbs herself.

"Not as easy as you thought, villains! Ribbit." Tsuyu said from, to their surprise, the ceiling.

"What!? Where did you, how did you even?" Minori stuttered out trying to catch Tsuyu with her quirk which was not working well. Tsuyu dodged and leapt around the room with such speed she was starting to wonder if Frog was her actual quirk and not some speed based quirk.

Tsuyu bounced off the wall and into Minori knocking her backward. Ochaco approached from behind trying to get the drop on Tsuyu until an arm reached out and grabbed her around the waist throwing her back.

' _What was that!?'_ She thought she had been sure that Shoji was stuck in place too far to reach her.

However, she was surprised when she turned and found several arms growing out of each other to reach her or in this case hit her.

' _Well, that's unexpected and not good for me.'_ Ochaco thought before turning to see Tsuyu about to jump past Minori and reach the weapon.

' _Also not good for me!'_ She thought desperately trying to get past two of Shoji's arms and stop Tsuyu, but she saw it was too late as Tsu grabbed the weapon.

" **The hero team wins!"** All Mights voice said excitedly.

"Can you guys get me out of these things?" Shoji asked.

After freeing the octopus boy from his restraints, they made their way back to the monitor room where they were ready to face evaluation.

" **Very well done to each of you in that last match! Great effort out there!** " All Might said with enthusiasm, making the students smile a bit.

" **Now, can anyone tell me what they did right and wrong in this match? How was it that Young Asui and Shoji were able to defeat Mineta and Ururaka?** " He asked the class as most raised their hands to share their thoughts.

" **Young Midoriya, how about you?** " All Might pointed out as Izuku stepped forward.

"Well first and foremost, they were able to come up with a proper plan of attack and act as a team. Their strategy to flank them was quite ingenious as well as a good use of their quirks," Izuku said, stating the prime reasons why Tsuyu and Shoji won their round.

" **Very well put, Young Midoriya! A good strategy is always key for a successful fight against a villain. Without one, you're as good as dead,** " All Might said, getting a *tsk* of anger from Bakugo, who felt that those words were partially directed at him.

" **Anyone else?** " All Might asked as hands went up again; " **Young Kosuke, you have thoughts?** "

"Yes sir. Ochaco and Minori made a pretty bad error in planning. They concentrated so much of having to take out Shoji, which is sensible given he was the bigger threat, but they forgot to really plan for Tsu. Had they, maybe even with the element of surprise, they could have captured or incapacitated her."

"Correct! If a hero or a villain has known associates one should always try to factor them in as well rather than focusing solely on the biggest threat and leaving yourself open for a smaller attack. Excellent observations, I do hope you're all paying close attention! Now, let's draw for our third round featuring…"

He reached into each box and drew out a ball from each and showed them to the class and four jaws in the room in particular dropped. ' _What were the odds?_ ' they all wondered.

"Team B will be our villains! Team C, will be our heroes! Follow me to your designated starting points!" All Might said. As they all headed out, Yamato and Jolyne stared at each other. They had known it was a possibility, but to face off with each other on opposite sides for once, each was admittedly excited.

"May the best twin win?" Jolyne offered as they walked, extending a hand to her brother who smiled.

"May the best twin win." He said, shaking her hand.

* * *

 **-Yamato and Iida-**

As the two boys stared at the weapon it was Iida who spoke first. "So, this is the weapon we must protect, fake of course. Still I am not certain about being on the side of evil even if it is an act. You must have some reservations as well, with your sister being one of our opponents."

"Yeah, maybe a little, but I know better than to underestimate her, with or without her quirk she's a force to be reckoned with. With a building this big the whole place is essentially going to be a playground for her, you and me. We have the speed edge, but she can make this place bend to her will. That's to say nothing of her partner who, quirk wise, I know nothing about," Yamato rattled off, beginning to think maybe he had spent too much time around Izuku when he muttered.

"Yes, when you break it down neither of our teams holds a definitive advantage," Iida said, nodding.

"Yeah, as for the villain thing though, I say we lean into it. I mean we have to be the bad guys here. It'll make the exercise a little more real, and who knows? I think it'll be fun," Yamato offered, shrugging.

Iida stared at him for a moment before nodding, slipping on his helmet and closing his eyes before opening them again and speaking in a slightly raspy voice.

"Behold! I am the personification of villainy!"

Yamato couldn't help but laugh just a little bit to himself.

' _Okay, maybe this guy's not as bad as I thought,'_ He thought to himself as they began to plan.

* * *

 **-Jolyne and Kirishima-**

Jolyne was staring at the building in front of her, trying to figure out where they would position themselves inside.

' _They could go to the top floor or near it and make us work to get to them. Or Yamato might be expecting me to think that and place at the bottom. Or maybe the center?_ '

"So, do you have a plan?" Kirishima asked.

"Trying to come up with one for the limited time we have, but so far nothing concrete. I know Yamato and what he can do and vice versa. So, there's nearly nothing I can pull off he won't at least be aware is possible. What about you? What can you do? I never really saw you during the quirk assessment."

"I can get hard!" He said raising a fist as Jolyne looked at him and giggled.

"You wanna rephrase-"

"Yeah I heard it the moment I said it. Sorry let me just show you real quick." He said, red in the face as he stepped back and raised his arms. They then shifted and his skin looked like hard, jagged rocks where there was once smooth flesh.

"It allows me to hit harder without risk of injury. I can easily break down and break through stone and concrete," Kirishima explained with a confident smirk that reminded Jolyne a bit of Yusuke.

"That's a really useful quirk to have around, and it gives me something to work with. If we can time things right, we might be able to trap them using my Restoration and your Hardening. I think I have a plan or at least a strategy," She said as Kirishima leaned in to listen.

The five minutes came to an end as All Might's voice exploded from the speakers: " **Indoor Combat Training Battle Three! Your time starts now!"**

Kirishima and Jolyne entered the building, keeping their eyes and ears open. Kirishima took point, acting as a literal human shield for Jolyne from any traps they might encounter. Jolyne's eyes scanned from side to side.

Which is why it didn't take her long to realize they had passed the same doorway for the third time.

"Shit! Kirishima hold up! Yamato's messing with us already!" She said causing her partner to come to a stop.

"Oh good you noticed, maybe you heroes aren't as dimwitted as I thought?" Yamato said leaning against the far wall in front of Kirishima that led to a staircase.

"It wouldn't take a genius to notice an amateur trick like that! I'm disappointed, Yamato. I expected better!" Jolyne challenged.

"Oh, you fool. Fine then! Bare witness as I stop time itself!" Yamato declared confusing both his opponents.

"Uh that's not how your quirk-" Jolyne began before she was caught hard in the ribs and sent flying backward, while Kirishima felt an elbow to the back of his head that hit with enough force to stagger him.

He spun around trying to land a hit only to see Jolyne getting to her feet.

"What exactly are you aiming for?" A voice asked directly into his ear.

He leap away in surprise, turning again only to find Yamato again at the end of the hallway like he had never even moved at all. He was smirking, in that admittedly irritating self-satisfied way, but both his opponents took notice he was bleeding from the right elbow.

"A quirk that makes you hard to hit. Unexpected, but not impossible to overcome." He said and Jolyne could practically hear the gears turning in her brother's head as he stared at them.

"I should have been more prepared for that, stupid mistake on my part," She growled making sure she had nothing more than a cracked rib, Yamato knew exactly where to lay in his strikes.

"What the hell just happened!?" Kirishima demanded.

"It's his quirk. Put simply, he moves really fast in short bursts, but at that speed it hardly matters how short his time limit is."

"Oh, but he can't hit me! At least not without hurting himself! Come on then tough guy lets see what you've got!" Kirishima challenged raising his fists.

"Oh please you simpleton, I have better things to do with my time. You want to fight me so bad? Come find me." He said before seeming to vanish into thin air.

"What? He ran away!? What kind of man pulls cowardly crap like that!?"

"A smart one. He's now aware that a direct fight with you is a challenge. He pulled away because now we have to be twice as vigilant. He can strike from anywhere. Not to mention we still haven't seen his partner." She let out a sigh, biting her lip as they proceeded forward.

Nothing seemed to move as they made it up a few flights of stairs. Then Kirishima let out a gasp of pain.

"Kirishima what…" Jolyne began but stopped when she got a look at him. There were, for lack of a better word, bruises forming on his hardened skin. She was surprised, her brother wasn't weak, but he wasn't capable of causing bruises like this with his hands and not hurting himself.

'So, how did he manage this?' She thought glancing from side to side and seeing, for the moment, nothing at all.

Glancing down at Kirishima's foot, however, she got her answer. Laying there, was a simple eraser. She looked at it surprised, but it made sense at least. Throwing a normal eraser wouldn't have been at all useful. It'd have been like throwing a cotton ball to someone like Kirishima.

However, throwing one at her brothers speed would make it feel much more like being hit with a rubber bullet.

"Shit, should have considered that sooner," She muttered, grabbing Kirishima and pulling him into a room with her as she heard erasers bounce off the floor where she had been.

"So, he has projectiles now. Facing him head on with those would be a horrible idea for us," She sighed.

"Alight, so we can't go forward the normal way why not go up?" Kirishima asked smirking.

Yamato was feeling pretty good about this, he had them backed into a corner now all he had to do was get them captured and boom, victory for his team. He stepped into the room they had dove into only to see a hole in the roof sealing itself up.

"Oh that is clever," He muttered before tapping his comm.

"Iida, stay on guard. They're on their way up. I'm going to try and cut them off, but they might beat me there," He said.

"How would they manage that?" Iida asked back surprised.

"They're clever," Yamato sighed.

* * *

 **-Jolyne and Kirishima-**

"Nice work Jolyne!" Kirishima said smiling as the girl in question smiled back.

"I like to think that I can be just as clever. With someone who has a quirk like my brother's we're going to have to be. If we could just set a trap of some kind; something to slow him down. If we can get to Iida, we just might stand a chance if you can hold him off."

"Easier said than done, huh?" Kirishima asked.

"You have no idea," She sighed looking around the room, and finding nothing to really aid her. Until she had a crazy idea, one that would require good timing.

"Kirishima, I have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

* * *

 **-Yamato-**

He was carefully making his way up the floors, searching each room as he went. If by searching you meant glancing in as he went.

They were at least two floors ahead. He was starting to get frustrated, until he rounded a corner and was immediately forced to duck a heavy blow from Kirishima. As he rolled to the side to avoid it, he was met with his sisters foot in his gut sending him flying backwards.

He barely regained his footing before he had to dodge again, rolling through some silver dust. Before he could really dust himself off he had to avoid Kirishima again. He jumped backward and only then did he notice Jolyne smirking her hand pressed to the wall.

Suddenly he felt himself jerked to the side towards the wall; 'What the hell, neither of them have a Telekinetic quirk!?' He thought confused before he slammed into the wall and his clothes seemed to fuse to the wall.

He then noticed more of the silver dust he had rolled through was flying back into grooves made in the wall and floor.

"Like my new trick, bro?" Jolyne asked as she patted his cheek in a condescending manner and stuck out her tongue.

"You restored the dust!?" He said trying with no success to pry himself from the wall.

"Sure did, couldn't have done it without my manly partner," She said, patting Kirishima on the shoulder. The boy went a little red in the face, but smiled which made Yamato's eyes narrow just slightly.

"No problem, but we should get moving or we'll run out of time," Kirishima said seriously.

"Right, well enjoy the view, bro! We're gonna go win this thing!" She called as they ran for the steps, listening to Yamato struggle as they went.

'Well played, sis,' He thought, shaking his head a little. He couldn't even warn Iida as the trap had fused each sleeve to the wall.

'Well, hopefully he can hold out while I figure this out,' Yamato thought.

* * *

 **-Iida-**

"Yamato! Come in! Please respond! This isn't the time for radio silence!" Iida called out, still getting no response from his partner.

"I think you'll find Yamato is a bit tied up at the moment," Kirishima said, stepping around the entrance to the room with Jolyne right beside him.

"You're kidding! You heroes managed to defeat him!?" Iida demanded.

"Of course, now stand down before we have to hurt you. You've got to know you can't hold us both off too long." Jolyne said seriously as Kirishima clashed his fists together creating sparks.

Iida cracked his neck, "Not a chance heroes! You may have managed a miracle in defeating my partner, but I can still take you both down!" He declared.

"You had your chance!" Jolyne declared as they both rushed forward. Iida activated his engines and suddenly they both had to stop short or they would have hit a wall.

"See heroes! No matter your strength or skills you simply can't defeat my speed! I can keep this up for as long as needed!"

"Not bad, wasn't expecting him to be that fast in a confined space. Still, I suppose there's a reason they picked this room," Jolyne muttered biting her lip in thought before she tapped her comm.

"Kirishima, I need you to hold him off. Try and keep him from moving too much or at all if you can manage it. I'll make a grab for the weapon," She said low enough that the laughing Iida wouldn't hear.

"Right. I go left, you go right?" He asked and she noticed that method if they moved fast enough would cause them to cross in front of Iida in an X formation. Which might throw him off if only a little.

"Perfect, ready… now!" She called as they both moved, crossing in front of Iida as anticipated. It did throw him off just slightly. He only just managed to block the blow Kirishima sent his way. Jolyne made a dash for the weapon her hand outstretched.

Only for a hand to appear seemingly out of nowhere grabbing her wrist before tossing her off to the side toward the wall. She flipped in mid air and landed in time to see Yamato facing her, his back to the weapon.

His shirt was completely gone she saw a few smaller tears in his pants, and his boots seem to be missing the soles.

"First day and you already ruined my costume. See, this is why I don't get to have nice things," Yamato sighed, smiling as Jolyne popped her knuckles with a smirk.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm just smarter than you, besides I can fix it later." She shrugged. There was a slight pause and then they both leapt at each other.

However, before the two's fists made contact with each others' faces, a loud buzzer went off as All Might's voice called over the speaker system.

" **Time's up! The winners are Yamato and Iida!** " He exclaimed as everyone relaxed their muscles and fists; Kirishima returning his body to normal.

"Dang it! We were so close," Kirishima sighed before looking to Jolyne as they walked out to go and get their evaluations, "I'm sorry I let you down."

Jolyne's eyes widened a little before she gave a warm smile and set her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you didn't let me down, we did our best. They just had the speed advantage. Besides I never would have been able to pull off the trap if you hadn't been there. Don't worry, we'll get 'em next time," She said smiling.

Kirishima couldn't help, but to smile back. Yamato was running a speculative eye over the Hardening quirk-user during this whole interaction, but, to Jolyne's surprise, said nothing at all.

She looked around Kirishima, one eyebrow raised. Yamato however, merely shrugged.

* * *

 **-Control Room-**

As they arrived to the rest of the class, they all felt a little nervous. It wasn't every day the number one hero judged you.

" **Alright! Anyone want to guess the MVP?** " All Might asked.

Minori's hand shot up as she spoke: "Yamato or Kirishima, right!?" She asked.

" **Interesting. Why would you say that?** " All Might asked.

"Well, I...I mean look at them," Minori added walking over and gesturing to both Kirishima's gear and Yamato's torn up gear, which exposed both boys abs.

" **No Minori, now's not the time for that,** " All Might grumbled as Minori shrugged and walked back to her spot, making a 'call me' gesture to both boys, both making a slightly weirded out face.

"It probably is Yamato though. He did the most out of the participants, well him or Jolyne who was a master strategist here," He added, falling into muttering.

"I think I agree with Izuku. Ribbit. Jolyne, while she did lose the battle, did come up with a strategy for using her quirk to immobilize Yamato, if only for a minute or two," Tsuyu said, adding onto Izuku's point.

"Yeah and that was new I have never seen her do that before," Yusuke added.

"Plus she was cool and calm under pressure. I'd follow her into battle again any day!" Kirishima said, making her cheeks go a slight pink as All Might agreed.

They broke down the rest of the fight, each student had improvements to be made. Yamato in particular got a bit of a telling off for not capturing his opponents when he had the chance and rather toying with them.

" **Alright, with that fight out of the way, next round: Team G will be the Heroes Team I, the Villains! Go and take your places!** "

As they left the room, Ochaco gave Yusei a thumbs up as he left, just slightly red in the cheeks as she did so.

* * *

 **-Mina and Yusei-**

The energetic pink girl was stretching as she studied their weapon with a smile and turned to her partner; "We've got this in the bag! We just have to hold the other two off. They didn't seem like too much of an issue in the assessment," She shrugged.

"Yeah, but Midoriya didn't look like much either and he almost pulled out a win with two-to-one odds. We can't underestimate our opponents," Yusei warned.

"That's a good point I guess we should.." Mina began as another voice and a memory passed through Yusei's head, temporarily blocking her out.

"Never underestimate an opponent. If a hero were to catch you in the future, it'd be all over," The voice said.

Yusei shook his head, coming back to reality as Mina's voice spoke again; "Hey are you alright?" She asked looking a little concerned.

"Nothing, just a slight headache. Anyways I have an idea" Yusei lied easily before explaining his plan.

Inside the control room Ochaco noticed a worried look on Momo's face as she watched her brother; ' _Those headaches and space outs are becoming a little too frequent. What aren't you telling me Yusei?'_ Momo thought as All Might gave the signal for the round to begin.

* * *

 **-Aoyama and Kaminari-**

The two boys were... not exactly planning, it was more staring at the building where the other was admiring the shine of his suit and cape.

"So, you think we can just go in and get this done no problem?" Kaminari asked.

"Isn't my cape tre chic!?" The other boy asked.

"No, yes… maybe? I'm not sure how to respond to that. Also are you really French or is it just an act?" Kaminari asked before the round's starting horn went off.

"This is going to be easy, if we can get in close between my quirk and yours they won't stand a chance! I give a little zap and you can shoot past them and get the weapon." Kaminari said with confidence.

"Sounds like a good plan, Monsieur. We'll have this done in no time!" Aoyama said with confidence as they entered the building.

They made their way through, looking in each room. Then, as they rounded a corner to peer into another room, Mina's fist came out to meet them, catching Aoyama hard in the face and melting a part of his mask/sunglasses as he hit the wall behind him.

"No! Not my fabulous glasses!" He said, stunned.

"Nice punch, Ashido, but you shouldn't have gotten so close! You stand no chance now!" Kaminari said, charging himself up to unleash a blast until, just before he could, he was lifted off the ground.

Caught unaware, he released a wave of electricity as he slammed into his partner and fried him as well as shorting out his own brain, causing him to have a dopey look on his face.

Mina stared at a now unconscious Auyama and dazed Kaminari and smiled just a little, "Well that was easy. Like really easy I was expecting more of a fight though." She sighed as they both took out their capture tape and wrapped their opponents back to back.

"Well you can't always get what you want. Still, we've gotta have the fastest time, right?" Yusei asked and Mina nodded as All Might declared the villain team the winners.

* * *

 **-Observation Room-**

"It wasn't even a contest!" Yusuke said, holding his sides as he watched.

"Tell me about it. Those two took them down with no issue." Jiro agreed, twirling one of her earphone jacks around her finger.

"They make a pretty good team," Ochaco said, sounding somewhat distracted.

"Well, it wasn't hard after all they had an actual plan, the other two didn't seem to at all." Momo shrugged.

" **Precisely! The round was over so quickly I don't think we can really name an MVP.** " All Might said and the other agreed as the four in question entered the room.

"So, is he going to be okay?" Yusei asked as they entered pointing to a still dazed Kaminari.

"Blargeflaven. Frozen peas," He slurred as his eyes crossed and gave a pair of thumbs up.

"... I guess that means 'yes'?" Jolyne said, unsure of how to respond to the shorted-out boy.

" **He'll be fine. According to his quirk registration form too much electricity too fast shorts out his brain. Still, maybe someone should take him to Recovery Girl for a little while.** " All Might said.

"Which means someone has to miss the last round." Iida said.

"I'll take him up. I'm sort of out of it anyway," Aoyama said, a bit dizzy still but trying to maintain his smile and usual swagger.

" **Alright then it's settled.** " All Might said and together the two boys headed out towards the elevator that would take them to the main UA building helped by two medical robots.

" **Alright, then young heroes! We have only one round remaining! Team J will be the Heroes and Team E will be the villains! You have five minutes to set up!** " All Might declared.

"Alright, I can do this," Momo said as she headed for the door. Yusei gave her an encouraging smile, even as Todoroki left with his partner.

"This seems like it's going to be a tough call. I mean all of them placed well in the assessment test," Jolyne muttered.

"Yeah, but I think here, strategy is going to matter more than quirk," Yamato said.

"Both matter though," Yusei said, crossing his arms over his chest from where he stood beside Ochaco.

"True and most of us haven't even seen Momo's quirk at work," Izuku muttered.

Yusei smirked. This would be fun to see. Todoroki had shown very little of his quirk. His sister had shown none, she was simply in great shape and that was all any of them knew.

' _That could be good or bad. We'll see,'_ He thought.

* * *

 **-Momo and Tokoyami-**

The moment they found their weapon, Momo was in her element. She turned to her birdheaded partner.

"Alright if we're going to work well together, we should at least know each other's quirks a little better. So, I'll go first. My quirks called Creation, I can use my fat cells to make any non-living object so long as I understand the atomic configuration. It also has to come out of exposed skin or I'll tear my clothes.

' _Explains the costume.'_ Tokoyami thought, he may not show it as much as some of the others, but it had been impossible not to notice Momo in that.

' _ **Right!?'**_ Asked a familiar voice in his head.

"What about you?" She asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

"My quirk, well maybe it's better if you meet him yourself," Tokoyami said before a shadowy mass seemed to shoot from his stomach and stop before her. It looked like him, but with glowing golden eyes.

" _ **Hey there beautiful."**_ It said, giving her a slight wave.

"His name is Dark Shadow, and he's rather useful. The more light there is around him, the weaker he'll be, but too much darkness and he becomes hard for me to control."

" _ **He'd be dead without me!"**_ Dark shadow said proudly, giving her a salute as he wrapped an arm around Tokoyami's shoulders.

"Interesting. So he has his own consciousness as well. So fighting you is more like fighting two people. Meaning we have a numbers advantage. I think I have an idea." Momo said, smiling.

* * *

 **-Todoroki and Kosuke-**

Kosuke was stretching as he stared up at the building. His hero costume could be more described as Hero meets biker, complete with a full face helmet and hooded jacket.

"So, you have a plan then, Shoto?" He asked, turning to his partner, and somehow Shoto could feel him smiling beneath the helmet.

"Simple, once the round starts, stay out of my way. I can handle this easy enough," Todoroki said with a shrug.

"Doesn't exactly leave me with much to do," Kosuke sighed.

"You'll have other chances to show your skills, but we are going for efficiency here," He pointed out.

"I guess, but your really taking some of the fun out of this."

"We aren't here to have fun," He said as the round began.

Shoto walked up to the building and placed his hand to it. In less than a couple of seconds, the whole building was flash frozen into a block of ice.

* * *

 **-Observation Room-**

"Holy Shit! I knew the guy was good, but that level of power already, is just…" Yusuke trailed off.

"Unbelievable," Izuku muttered, finishing his friends sentence.

What no one noticed was in the back of the room Bakugo's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

' _I couldn't beat that! Not as I am now! There's no way! What the hell is this!_ ' He thought, this day was really starting to break his worldview.

* * *

 **-Team E-**

Momo had known that Todoroki could create ice, she had seen him make good use of it in their Recommendation Exams and the Assessment Test. Yet still this level of both raw power and fine control impressed her. He had managed to freeze both her and Tokoyami up to their ankles.

"Well, that's impressive," She sighed.

"Indeed, and were this nearly anyone else, this fight would be over. Fortunately, we are still in this," Tokoyami said, summoning Dark Shadow, who emerged and smashed the ice holding them down before shivering a chattering its shadowed beak.

" _ **Brrr! It's as cold as a witch's breast in here!**_ ' The shadowy manifestation complained crudely, causing Momo to blush a bit it's mild vulgarity.

Tokoyami hung his head in slight shame and embarrassment before speaking: "Sorry about him, but shouldn't we focus on regaining our advantage?" He asked.

"Right. Of course," Momo said, before putting their plan into action. She pulled a device she had made and set very carefully in the preptime, pushing the small blue button she smiled as the lights dimmed down and Dark Shadow seemed to grow a bit.

* * *

 **-Team J-**

Kosuke had been right, at least partially. This was turning out to be more difficult than Shoto had thought. Despite the fact that he had frozen the place solid, the other team had apparently laid down traps.

They had made it up one whole floor before several automatic turrets that fired low-caliber rubber bullets had fired on them. They had been forced to take cover and carefully use his ice and Kosuke's repulsion force to block or offset the projectiles.

After that it had been a device that released a mist that had nearly knocked them both out for the count until Kosuke managed to essentially shove it out a window with his quirk. Then the lights dimmed.

"Why do I get the ominous feeling that's not good for us?" Kosuke asked.

"Because it probably isn't." Shoto muttered, keeping his eyes and ears open.

Then, he heard it. They both did, footsteps headed rapidly down the stairs towards them.

"I thought you froze them?" Kosuke asked through their comms.

"I did, but somehow they must have gotten out."

"Fantastic." Kosuke sighed as the footsteps suddenly stopped. They looked to each other before Kosuke nodded. Carefully he stuck his head around the corner and immediately regretted that choice as a large fist seemingly made of darkness itself slammed into his helmeted face.

He went spinning to the side and hit the wall, he looked up just in time to avoid another hit. Rolling to his feet he stared up to see Tokoyami standing beside the shadow.

"Well, to be honest, I thought your quirk was going to be related to the whole bird head thing," Kosuke sighed as Shoto tried to freeze them solid from where he had been hidden off to the side.

Dark Shadow twisted, intercepting the ice and smashing through it with ease; " _ **Gonna have to try harder than that, Ice Pop!"**_ He taunted before rushing Shoto who was forced to jump to the side barely avoiding the enlarged fist sent his way. It slammed into and dented the wall behind him.

' _Great, powerful and fast. Not as easy as I would have liked.`` Shoto_ thought. On top of that, he wasn't sure that he could even freeze the thing. It appeared to be made of actual shadow and yet still somehow solid.

Setting aside for now the fact that made no sense to him, he needed a plan and fast. He tapped his comm.

"We need to get past him and to the weapon, or he could just keep us stuck here," He muttered as he and Kosuke each tried to attack both Tokoyami and his quirk, both of whom dodged.

"Correction: one of us needs to get past him. Remember we still need to find the weapon and we haven't seen Momo at all, let alone anymore traps they could have set," Kosuke said.

"True, we just need a way." Shoto muttered.

"Maybe if you just used your other half we could..."Kosuke began.

"No! You know I don't use my left side in battle. Period," Shoto cut him off.

"Fine, fine. I have a plan. Get ready to make a break for the stairs alright?" Kosuke asked and before Shoto could really respond, the other boy moved. Laying down on the icy ground he used his quirk to push himself off the wall, shooting through Tokoyami's legs. He hit the wall next to Shoto, and then produced a blast of repulsion force on his two opponents.

Caught unaware, the duo was sent flying backwards across the hall.

"Go now!" Kosuke demanded and Shoto didn't need telling twice as he ran up the steps. Tokoyami stood up with Dark Shadow beside him.

"Alright, bird boy, let's see what you've got," Kosuke challenged as he blasted them backward again.

* * *

 **-Shoto-**

Shoto, rather than avoid or dodge the traps he came across, had gone instead to simply freezing each of them solid. One was even tossed into the wall on a small wave of ice.

As he approached the door, he could hear Momo inside, her breathing only slightly ragged. Making all those traps must have tired her out. How much it had worn her out, he couldn't tell, but even so he rounded the corner slowly.

A better decision he could not have made, because as soon as he was in the doorway he caught sight of Momo. A cape was now draped over her to keep warm, and in her hands was a long black object.

He jumped to the right as the object in question let off a ***BANG*** Looking at the wall where he had been he saw a small but dense object hit the wall and slide down. He took a closer look.

'Bean Bag Rounds, of course she has Bean Bag Rounds and a shotgun. It's a fairly smart way to keep me at a distance. I can't get a good sight on her now without putting myself in danger of getting hit, and if I shoot ice wildly I could damage the weapon.' Shoto thought.

She had him between a rock and a hard place, and worst of all he could tell that she was well aware of it.

"What's wrong, Todoroki? Are you afraid?" She asked in a taunting tone of voice.

Shoto didn't respond, instead he went over a few things in his head. He wasn't sure how many shots she could fire off in rapid succession. Nor did he know how precise she was, if she hit him even once in the face, he'd probably be stunned more than enough for her to get another shot in and knock him out.

However, if she preferred to go for a more sure thought, he could take a blast to the ribs. It would of course hurt like nobody's business, but thanks to his father, he was used to pain every now and then.

One thing was very clear though, he needed to make a choice now, because if his sense of time was correct, he had about five minutes and dropping to wrap this up. The strategy was reckless, but he had no other options with the time frame.

Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly, mentally preparing himself as he jumped out around the corner into the doorway and rushed her. There was a click, a bang, and a blow to the gut so hard that it nearly took all the air from his lungs.

Gasping, shaking the memory of his father delivering a punch of similar strength when he was much younger, he raised his hand before pressing it to the icy floor beneath. He felt another heavy blow to the shoulder, but then a clatter as the weapon fell to the ground as Momo was frozen up to her shoulders.

Panting, but pleased, he made his way over to the weapon, he could feel his right side icing over as he pressed his left hand to the weapon.

" **And that's it! The weapon has been retrieved! The Hero team wins!"** All Might's voice declared.

Shoto coughed hard, sure that he had a few bruised ribs that would need fixing, but first things first. He released a wave of intense heat, melting away the ice that covered the whole building and Momo.

"Great job, Todoroki. I didn't expect you to try a strategy so reckless though," Momo said, rubbing her arms to get rid of the lingering cold.

"You didn't give me much choice, I had to take the risk, otherwise you would have been able to simply wait me out or I would have to attack blindly and risk the weapon."

"True, but I thought you might have something in store that I didn't know about. If you had used your fire then I would have stood no chance. Tokoyami either as I don't think either of us knew you had fire."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I never use it in battle," He sighed, even as he hissed with pain as he took a breath in and they headed down.

'Definitely at least two ribs.' He thought.

As they entered the hall they found Tokoyami, Dark Shadow and Kosuke all talking as if they hadn't just been trying to knock each other out.

"So your solid, but also shadow? That's confusing," Kosuke said.

"I gave up trying to figure out that aspect a long time ago," Tokoyami sighed.

" _ **Meaning he doesn't really care, because I make the best partner ever!"**_ Dark Shadow said proudly.

"Well some of the bruises I have would have to agree with you there," Kosuke said politely.

"Sorry about that, he gets harder to control the less light there is."

"Oh! So that's why the lights dimmed, I thought it was just the ice everywhere." Kosuke shrugged as together the four of them headed back to the observation room.

* * *

 **-End of School Day-**

The class all stood before a smiling All Might. Some looking battered and bruised, others perfectly fine, and a few looked in desperate need of a nap.

" **Great work today! All of you! I am so proud of your performances!"** All Might said, his smile seeming about to split his very face in half.

"Thank you, sir!" All but Bakugo said together with slight bows. However Izuku, his friends and unknown to them, Yusei, all noticed a small amount of steam starting to come of the giant man.

He clearly did as well because in a slight rush he spoke again. " **I will send your results to your homeroom teacher! Now, watch how a real hero exits! Like he's got somewhere to be!** " All Might declared, rushing off, leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

"Whoa he's so cool!"

"Aw man, I'm never going to be able to run that fast!" Yamato sighed.

"Your kidding right?" Jolyne asked chuckling.

"Yeah, of course I am."

"I don't think he was." Yusei said with a small smirk as they all headed off to change and get ready to go home. Though he hung back to give All Might's dust cloud on last look.

* * *

 **-All Might-**

All Might sprinted into the hall off to the side. As soon as he was in the clear he let out a breath, and allowed himself to shrink.

' _I can barely hold form long enough to teach a class. Shit,'_ He thought bitterly, making his way towards the teachers lounge and going over the classes performances.

* * *

 **A/N:So ends the Heroes vs Villians battles. We showed them all, which we're pretty proud of! So Zeppelin and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Leave one of the things if you so desire and we shall see you next time!**


	8. Rewrite Posted!

**Hello everyone!**

 **So, I was going to save this for tomorrow after work, but I figured if I made this quick it wouldn't be too bad. So after days of talking and planning, and writing and all that wonderful writing process, Lord Zeppelin and I have decided to rewrite this story. This version got a little jumbled, and we decided ultimately the rewrite was for the best. So go check it out please! It's still called Class is in Session (Rewrite) and it's over on Lord Zeppelins profile. We hope to see you all there!**

 **Batmarcus.**


End file.
